La Cruzada de los Tres Reyes
by specterwolf3
Summary: tres caminos, tres almas, una vez repudiados tanto por luz como por oscuridad, ahora se alzaran para tomar lo que les pertenece por derecho, como tres mendigos se convirtieron en monarcas y gobernaron sobre ambos lados de la moneda, ni buenos ni malos, solo ellos mismos, ahora y siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: La Llegada de los Tres Reyes.

Tiempo y destino, conceptos tan simples y a la vez tan compuestos que trajeron tanto riquezas como martirios a los hombres por igual, un ciclo sin fin, uno no puede estar sin el otro al igual que las hermanas, la vida y la muerte, los cuatro son los primordiales cuyas reglas no se pueden ignorar ni mucho menos desobedecer bajo ningún aspecto, pero hay un quinto primordial que rige junto a sus hermanos y hermanas en la existencia misma.

Esta es la magia, un don cuyo origen no tiene explicación, existe porque así debe ser desde el comienzo de la creación misma, los cinco rigen sobre la vida de cada alma que está aquí, en este y todos los mundos, pasado, presente y futuro están en sus manos, nadie puede ni podrá dominarlos, los dones que dan como quitan es su obra máxima, tanto que ningún dios, hombre, ángel, demonio, ente o criatura puede oponerse ante ellos, muchas veces en los hilos que tejen hubo seres cuyo poder alcanzaba las estrellas, hacía temblar la tierra, el espacio le obedece, los demás se inclinan en alabanza y miedo, bien y mal, pureza y corrupción están latentes, reyes y tiranos, santos y pecadores, ambas caras de una misma moneda, ambos lados dentro de cada corazón palpitante, los dos llevan o a la grandeza de la luz o al más bajo abismo de la oscuridad.

Venid aquí y escuchad esta historia, como aquellos que estaban en el lado de la luz, cuyo corazón ardía con el deseo de proteger y guardar aquello que era lo más preciado, guardado como un fino tesoro caído del mismísimo cielo fueron corrompidos por algo tan mísero y simple como lo es el poder.

¿Hasta donde llegaron esas almas por el mismo? Como un ángel cuya visión era la misma que la pureza, de un pastor que cuidaba de sus borregos ante los lobos, como acabo usándolos y desechándolos como si fueran mera basura. Una vez admirable y respetado, ahora un titiritero detrás de las sombras, consumido por la codicia y la envidia de alguien que podría eclipsar su gloria oscura tomada por los demás como si fueran las obras de un santo.

Como alguien que era inocente se corrompe por completo al no tener una figura que seguir en el camino que creó la vida. Como deseo ser reconocido por sus llamados iguales, más solo encontró desprecio, asco, rechazo y repudio, como esas preguntas asaltaban su temple, su psique, su corazón, su alma, su conocimiento y sabiduría más no trajo nada sino ambición, como la venganza y el odio lo consumió sin darse cuenta de quien manejaba las cuerdas que lo ataban a ese mundo detrás de escena, como un deseo logro más y no solo corrompió por completo su ser sino que fragmento su alma en la búsqueda de lo que todo mortal sigue en la desesperación inundada por el miedo, la eternidad, el don de burlarse de la muerte.

Esta es la historia de cómo tres almas se levantaron, tomaron el poder, trajeron al mundo lo que solo podría considerarse un sueño descabellado, lo inimaginable lo volvieron una realidad, se alzaron contra todos y todo, creencias no les importo, solo sus propias reglas que respetaban cual mandamientos, tanto luz como oscuridad desearon su caída, no estarían satisfechos hasta ver su cuerpos sin vida ante ellos, repudiados, diferentes, parias, como tres jóvenes que fueron llamados mendigos ganaron conocimiento, obteniendo poder para sí mismos, como un juramento de hermandad trasciende el velo de las sombras, tres almas atadas entre si ya que el mundo los desecho, sus voluntades quemaban como el fuego, indomables, imparables.

Caer una y otra vez solo por poder, poder para superarse, romper los límites auto impuestos tanto por sus propias personas, como los demás, poder para derrotar a todo aquel que los desafío, como de la noche a la mañana tres hombres que fueron considerados nada, se volvieron Los Tres Grandes Reyes para los pocos que decidieron seguirles y como Los Tres Grandes Tiranos para los miles que los enfrentaron.

El Trazador Loco, cuyo deseo de crear no conoce límites, la mente de un ingeniero, un maestro, un hacedor, busca respuestas, si no las encuentra la crea, nunca existe nada que lo detenga, lucha solo con sus inventos que sobrepasan la mente ordinaria, considerado un desquiciado para el resto que no logra entender una mísera parte de su ingenio.

El Espectro Sangriento, maestro de las garras sombrías carmesí, deseoso de la sangre derramada, ansioso solo de combatir, el deseo de la batalla arde en sus venas, no existe ni lo blanco ni lo negro, solo el fin determina que es, o bueno o malo, su odio lo motiva a seguir en el campo cuando ya no queda nada.

El Martillo Negro, amo de la baluartillería, herencia de uno de sus patrimonios, descendiente de un gran guerrero por la mezcla de su sangre, más su nobleza y bondad inunda su corazón que desea proteger, pero no por eso teme a derramara sangre, tanto suya como la de los enemigos a enfrentar, la voz de la razón para apaciguar a sus hermanos, un genio estratega que no pierde la calma a la hora de combatir en cualquier rango.

Así comienza esta historia, con un canto que predijo el destino de cientos al caer en los hombres de tres almas.

 _Y vendrá el día_

 _En que el Señor Oscuro caerá_

 _En que el Señor de la Luz perecerá_

 _Cuando los tres se levantaran_

 _No sirven a la luz_

 _Ni moran en la oscuridad_

 _Con el caos_

 _Traerán orden_

 _Reyes disfrazados de tiranos_

 _Dueños de los secretos arcanos_

 _Señores en su propio derecho_

 _La Hermandad ha de nacer_

 _Y la Época de Oro a de volver_

 _El Primer Rey, el Hacedor, cuyas manos son las del Creador._

 _El Segundo Rey, el Batallador, cuyas manos son las del Gladiador._

 _El Tercer Rey, el Tirador, cuyas manos son las del Segador._

 _A través de la sangre y el llanto_

 _Serán ellos quienes terminen esta era de antaño_

-Salto de tiempo, 1991, Callejón Diagon-

(? Pov)

Bueno, aquí estoy, el lugar donde debo comprar todos mis cosas para mi primer año, camino a paso lento mientras veo cada edificio para memorizarlos en caso de necesidad para más tarde, he venido aquí desde Alemania con mi madre y mi padre pero ahora me perdí por ver algo que me llamo la atención, al menos no estoy desesperado al buscarlos, puedo tener 11 años pero el tener un padre que es general en el ejercito puede cambiarte el punto de vista en más de una perspectiva, camine con paso aburrido mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chamarra negra, mi mirada es fría hacia todos, aprendí no a ser desconfiado, sino observador de todo aquello externo y que puede ser una amenaza, tal vez estoy volviéndome paranoico.

Me quede quieto frente a una tienda, y saque una carta doblada, era mi carta de aceptación a la escuela donde pasaría los siguientes siete años.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Querido Señor: Virgilio Von Umbra

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente

Minerva MacGonagall

Subdirectora

Uniforme

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

-Un sombrero puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes de dragón(o cualquier material similar)

-Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-El Libro Reglamentario de hechizos por Miranda Goshawk.

-Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

-Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

-Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

-Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

-Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

-Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble.

Resto del equipo

-1 varita.

-1 caldero de peltre número 2.

-1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

-1 telescopio.

-1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Bueno, estoy frente a la Librería Flourish & Blotts, de seguro aquí es donde de seguro tengo la mayoría de lo que necesito en cuanto a material bibliográfico, entre y vi que estaba hasta el tope de libros, cientos, no, de seguro de haber miles gracias a los encantos de expansión y runas o glifos para acomodar todos estos libros, me acerque al mostrador y vi a un hombre de mediana edad, parecía estar entre los 45-50 años más o menos, al verme dio una sonrisa amable y extendió su mano, gesto que acepte sin pensarlo mucho.

-Bienvenido, soy el señor Fluorish, espero serte de ayuda jovencito-bastante amable el señor, di una muy pequeña sonrisa le mostré la carta de Hogwarts, el solo sonrió aun más.

-Ohh veo que alguien decidió hacer sus compras temprano, no como muchos que esperan a última hora, espera aquí, en seguida traigo los libros que necesitas, mientras tanto mira, tal vez haya algo de tu interés-dijo amablemente y se marcho a buscar mi pedido, haciendo caso hojee la tienda en algo que me interesara, encontré cuatro tomos que en verdad sonaban interesantes pero para la mayoría de seguro sería algo….no muy apropiado.

 _El arte de la Caza y la Doma de Monstruos, por Jack London._

 _Los ShadowWalkers, caminantes del plano sombrío, por Anastasia Windedge._

 _La Batalla Mágica, don de los gladiadores, por Maximus Leone._

 _La magia de Sangre, por Artemis._

Mmm, en verdad suena interesante, pero por lo que veo muchas cosas están siendo confiscadas o desaparecidas en el poco tiempo que estuve aquí, mucho del conocimiento estándar que está regido por el Máximo Consejo Arcano, un conjunto de magos de todas las naciones del mundo, algo así como la ONU mágica que está encargada de dictar entre muchas de sus funciones que se enseña y que no, vi que en esta librería muchos de los libros son básicos y un poco avanzados, pero muy poco, de seguro si quiero los libros de verdad con los cuales podre avanzar en esto están en algún otro lugar, tal vez ese callejón oscuro que muchos ven de reojo y rehúyen la mirada, debo visitarlo más adelante, algo podre sacar de ahí.

Tome los libros y los lleve al mostrador, el señor Fluorish ya estaba ahí con mis libros, al ver los títulos de los que cargaba no se veía muy contento, algo temeroso cuando noto lo de los shadowWalkers y la magia de sangre, no me interesa en verdad, el está para vender y yo para comprar.

Salí de ahí con los libros encogidos, cortesía del señor, hora debo ir por el resto, este será un día largo, camine aburrido pensando en los cambios que tiene Inglaterra mágica con respecto a Alemania mágica, mi hogar es mucho más combativo, mas asertivo, conocedores de magias elementales y arcanas cuyo fin es la batalla, no solo con varita sino que también con armas, además ahora son muy pocos quienes usan las varitas, bueno al menos en mi patria donde el mana del núcleo mágico se puede canalizar a través de un amuleto, como un anillo, collar, muñequera o algo similar.

-Auchh-en mi ensoñación no me di cuenta que me cruce con alguien y me lo lleve puesto, caímos los dos con un ruido sordo, me levante primero y lo vi bien.

Un niño de mi edad, de estatura media, un poco más alto que yo, tenía el cabello de un tono azul noche y zafiro oscuro con mechones largos de un rubio dorado, un largo mechón rubio dividía su cara y la punta era de un castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de dos tonos de azul, el primero era del color exterior de un azul océano, mientras que el otro era un anillo interior de un azul noche, delgado con una chaqueta blanca, de su cuello colgaba un collar con cadena de plata blanca con una gran piedra, parecía ser ceremonial y no una simple joya para decorar por la enorme cantidad de magia que tenía en su interior guardado, pantalones negros con el tribal de unas llamas azules en la pierna derecha, tenis blancos, se veía adolorido, le extendí la mano y el la tomo agradecido.

-Muchas gracias, y deberías ver por donde caminas para la próxima-dijo divertido, una sonrisa sincera y sin intenciones interiores tenia plasmado en su cara, no di ningún gesto ni cambie mi expresión pero al menos la suavice junto a mi usual tono.

-lo siento, estaba pensando en varias cosas, tendré cuidado desde ahora-le dije algo aburrido, mire de nuevo mi carta luego de una segunda mirada para ver que todo estaba bien con el extraño, este se vio sorprendido por mi carta a lo cual alce una ceja en duda, saco de su bolsillo la misma carta y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, como si hubiera encontrado algo de sumo interés.

-Veo que también asistirás a Hogwarts, ¿Te molesta si vamos juntos por nuestras cosas? Como veras estoy algo perdido y me vendría bien alguna ayuda, soy Soujiro Wangyu por cierto-dijo ahora Soujiro, solo me encogí de hombros y seguí caminado, como no vi que estaba caminado conmigo, me detuve y vi de reojo que estaba dudando de algo, suspire cansado y alce un poco la voz para llamar su atención.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vamos por nuestras cosas?-le grite un poco, el solo sonrió de nuevo y se puso al día conmigo, en el camino nos fuimos conociendo un poco además de decirle mi nombre, era alguien muy amable pero no por eso no prestaba atención, se nota que tiene formación en la estrategia y en la observación, cada tanto mira a su alrededor de reojo apenas durante unos pocos segundos, está preparado para algo, inclusive toma atención de mi persona, mis gestos, mi lenguaje corporal, si estoy tratando de mentir o manipularlo, pero al ver que no tengo intención alguna de mentir el solo sonríe más, parece que no confía mucho en la gente a primera vista, es como yo, solo que soy mucho más frío, conseguimos nuestras cosas, libros, materiales de pociones, ropa, la varita que resulto ser algo interesante según el hombre que nos atendió. Ese tal Ollivander nos dio una varita que según el eran raras por los núcleos duales así como las maderas, no eran normales y muchos menos asociarlos a algún asistente, inclusive la reacción fue rara.

En mi caso tuve una varita que tenía como núcleos la sangre de un gore magala, un dragón del tipo veneno/virus, una bestia peligro de la clase ultra, y el colmillo de un colacuerno húngaro, la madera que conformaba el cuerpo de mi varita era madera de tejo y roble, de unas 11 ½ pulgadas, dijo que estas combinaciones eran muy raras, en primer lugar la sangre con el colmillo resonaban entre ellas para magia ofensiva, duelo, defensa contra las artes oscuras y maldiciones, pero para mí era más, estos son dragones, criaturas de poder puro, de seguro me servirá para fuertes combates mientras que las maderas eran diferentes entre sí, el tejo está relacionado a la muerte mientras que el roble siendo firme y fuerte da esa sensación para la magia, de poder, resistencia, aguante y bravura, creo que me esto es como una especie de contención para los núcleos por el poder que exhuman juntos, la guarde en una funda que me obsequio.

Mientras que Soujiro consiguió una varita que en vez de núcleos naturales eran minerales, tenía dos núcleos, el primero era zafiro mientras que el tercero era diamante, de madera como armazón eran sauce y serbal, una combinación tanto ofensiva como protectora respectivamente. Su reacción fueron llamas azules que bailaban en la varita y serpenteaban en su brazo hasta unirse en su collar en un brillo de un azul océano y noche como aura que lo rodeo durante unos segundos hasta desaparecer.

Le pagamos aun teniendo dudas con respecto a mi varita, todavía siento mi magia resonar con ella, ya tengo un medio para ejecutarla en el mundo, mi madre tallo unas runas en mi pecho y en mis brazos para manipular mi magia, eran como puentes o cables según mi padre por lo que entendió para conectarme con mi alma donde reside mi núcleo con la forma en mis brazos de tribales en forma de cuchillas danzantes y curvadas mientras que en mi pecho es el símbolo de la trinidad celta rodeado de un circulo rúnico con dos salidas a ambos brazos pero cuando tome mi varita…

Ver las sombras arremolinarse con destellos de rojo rubí era algo hermoso, así como peligroso, dando esa sensación de peligro e instinto asesino. Tomaron la forma de mis tribales y se pusieron sobre ellos con precisión perfecta, brillaron en rojo sangre hasta fundirse en mi piel, luego no paso más nada, cuando nos fuimos dudosos de esas reacciones Ollivander dijo que nos esperarían grandes cosas, que solo nosotros podríamos afrontarlas

Dos horas después estábamos con un tronco cada uno, el básico con todas nuestras cosas, solo nos faltaba un familiar o alguno de los animales que estaban presentes en la carta, fuimos a la tienda de animales mágicos, al entrar me lleve una mano a mi nariz, cada olor era algo de otro mundo, no esperaba esto, tampoco Soujiro por la mueca rara que tenía en su cara, nos dividimos para buscar alguno que reaccionara con nosotros, luego de dar una vuelta por la tienda no sentí ningún tirón que indicara que tenía mi familiar aquí pero parece que Soujiro si lo sintió, se acerco como hipnotizado a una de las jaulas de la tienda, estaba algo apartada de las demás y en una de las esquinas, adentro estaba un animal que no había visto nunca, la dueña se acerco y comenzó a hablar.

-Ahhh veo que estas interesado en el conejo Lunen, es un una especie de conejo mágico algo raro, procede de Bulgaria y los países limítrofes, es muy tímido y de hábitos nocturnos, por lo que escuche ya que no se comprobó cuando llega el momento, extiende unos aparatos como plumas tanto de su cabeza como de su gran pompón y se le da la impresión de una estrella que brilla en sintonía con el brillo de la luna-decía la mujer, yo apenas prestaba atención y mucho menos Soujiro, este estaba embobado en el conejo, era como un conejo normal solo que su pompón era e triple de grande que el de un conejo mundano, sus ojos eran de un azul violáceo, y su cuerpo era blanco como la nieve, sus orejas eran pequeñas y algo caídas dando la apariencia de ser tímido y retraído, inclusive pareció que las metió más cuando Soujiro acerco su mano hacia él, inclusive tenía una dulce sonrisa, como si estuviera frente a un niño, con cuidado el conejo se acerco, como si estuviera frente a un depredador hasta que su nariz junto a algunos de sus bigotes lo tocaron, ese mero roce lo desencadeno, cadenas astrales de magia pura salieron de ambos y se unieron, este era el lazo de familiar, ambos están unidos ahora para siempre, el acto era algo sublime, la cadena ahora una sola brillaba con poder y mana en oleadas suaves pero llenas de la energía pura sonreí de lado por esto y la mujer se vio feliz, tanto que se rio con júbilo al presenciar esto.

-Hace un tiempo que no veo un enlace familiar, sin duda es algo hermoso, vamos debes llevártelo junto a algunas cosas para cuidarlo-Soujiro fue junto a la mujer mientras yo lo espere afuera, vi por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre muy grande, fácil media entre los dos y los tres metros, llevaba en sus manos una jaula con una hermosa lechuza nívea en ella, por alguna razón no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, como si algo de suma importancia estaba ahí, negué con la cabeza un poco para sacarme ese pensamiento.

-Hey Virgilio ¿Estás bien?-vino desde atrás la voz preocupada de Soujiro, solo negué con la cabeza y volví disimuladamente la vista para ver al gigante, había desaparecido, chasquee la lengua en molestia cosa que llamo su atención.

-Espero que este todo bien-dijo algo pensativo pero observando mis reacciones, solo le dije que todo estaba bien, ahora era el momento para que consiguiera mi mascota o si puedo mi familiar, como aquí no encontré nada nos fuimos a la tienda de lechuzas, adentro era casi lo mismo, inclusive su mascota Moon estaba algo asqueado pero se veía muy nervioso, solo me reí un poco, el levanto una ceja en confusión y parpadeo dos veces esperando mi respuesta.

-Nada, solo que tu conejo sea mágico o no parece estar aterrado de entrar en un lugar donde lo pueden devorar-dije con sorna y gracia, el se vio algo pálido al pensar en perder a su compañero, lo llevo más a su pecho e incluso abrió su chaqueta y lo deposito adentro con la cabeza saliendo para que viera, de verdad, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y lo cuida como si fuera su hermano de toda la vida, jejeje. Mire hasta que sentí un tirón en mi alma, o algo similar, era como un hormigueo, un cosquilleo que me llevaba a un lugar, una jaula adentro de esta estaba dormitando o algo similar un cuervo tan negro como la noche con los ojos más purpura con un anillo de violeta que haya visto nunca, sus plumas parecían ser muy finas por el cuidado que les daba una por una, me vio y se quedo duro mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no parpadee y estire mi mano inconscientemente hacia el animal, este se movió sin ruido alguno como un fantasma.

Su pico toco mi dedo medio y la cadena del destino salió, pero esta era de un diseño tribal con un miasma negro y rojo flotando encima de la misma que nos unió, este era mi familiar, y por lo que puedo sentir este cuervo es una hembra.

-Night-dije para mí pero veo que Soujiro lo escucho dado la sonrisa que dio por esto, e dueño vio y saco varias cosa para poder alimentar, un porche donde pudiera posarse, una jaula para él y varios dulces, según sus palabras era un cuervo sombra, capaz de volverse tanto tangible como intangible. Pague por mi nuevo compañero y salimos, con algo de duda extendí la jaula pero veo que la odia por los fuertes picotazos que dio a la misma y la mirada furiosa que tenia, como supe que era de furia su mirada no estoy seguro pero le ofrecí mi hombro cosa que acepto con gusto e incluso me picoteo la oreja con afecto y se apoyo en el lado de mi cabeza para descansar, sonreí un poco.

-Ohh veo que puedes sonreír, se va a acabar el mundo, aun no quiero morir-dijo "asustado" mientras se reía un poco, solo sonreí con sorna y deje escapar una minúscula risa con él.

-Ohh cállate-le reprendí, ahora tenemos todo pero antes de seguir alguien choco con nosotros, Soujiro se quejo un poco por el ligero golpe ya que había perturbado a su familiar, pero ese segundo basto para que sucediera, en un segundo el sujeto toco ambos de nuestros troncos y una runa brillo en los dos encogiéndolos y yéndose con el tipo encapuchado, nosotros le seguimos el paso, la gente era un tumulto molesto, sin pensarlo parece que le ordene a Night que alzara vuelo para buscarle, lo escuchamos graznar más adelante hasta meterse en un callejón, era bastante mohoso, negro y húmedo, parecía una versión del bajo mundo pero eso no importo, corrimos detrás de Night, esta volaba con tal velocidad a través de los pasajes angostos y estrechos con suma facilidad y maestría como si no fuera nada, por nuestra parte ambos corríamos para mantenernos al día, Soujiro era veloz pero no manejaba bien las curvas teniendo que detenerse un segundo o dos para reacomodarse mientras que yo tengo más experiencia en esto pero no lo suficiente para seguir acelerando, llegamos a una especie de plaza donde estaba el sujeto, nos detuvimos frente a él, Night está volando en círculos encima y graznando, parece un augurio de muerte o algo parecido….

-Hasta aquí llegaste amigo, deja nuestras cosas y no pasara nada-dijo en calma fría Soujiro, lo vi detenidamente, analizando cada cm del lugar para explotar a su favor, su manos metidas en sus bolsillos como si buscara algo, siento mis tatuajes reaccionar con mi magia negra, la sombra esta levantándose.

El sujeto solo río en saña, su cara una mueca d locura, de seguro no está bien de la cabeza, no me sorprenda de que también en el mudo mágico halla algo como droga, este tipo debe ser un adicto, escuche por la zona más movimiento, de entre los callejones salieron más personas, se veían demacradas y con las vestimentas, o mejor dicho trapos encima que estaban muy maltratados, heridas, sangre seca, bilis, y demás, eran en total unos diez.

-No van a escucharnos por las buenas, ¿Espalda espalda?-le pregunte con la voz fría pero un deje de sadismo estaba presente, pareció algo reacio, tal vez no quería hacerles daño pero así como vino desapareció, saco as manos de sus bolsillos, dos cristales estaban ahí del tamaño de un pequeño orbe, luego brillaron para cambiar a dos enormes revólveres, eran como si la desert eagle se le cambiara el cargador por un tambor de una Colt Python, se veía muy peligrosos, por mi parte un miasma rodeo mis brazos para dejar unas garras negras de varias pulgadas de largo, bastante filosas, en mi mano derecha estaba una cuchilla de sombra mientras que la otra se convirtió en una garra sombría, este es mi don que herede de mi familia, somos ShadowWalkers al fin y al cabo.

-¿Listo?-me pregunto, solo asentí y nos despegamos hacia los rezagados, me acerque hacia el primero y me deslice para quedar del otro lado evitando unos hechizos destructivos ya que impacto con la fuente destruyéndola en mil pedazos, lo tome de la pierna y lo arroje hacia dos que estaban preparando una maldición de voladura junto a un hexágono de corte pero el fogonazo de dos balas surco el aire con velocidad de terror, dos agujeros en el pecho y en el brazo los detuvieron, vi a Soujiro que me asintió mientras se dio vuelta y agacho para esquivar una maldición, mi hoja cambio a cinco cuchillos arrojadizos, gire con fuerza y los lance, estaban atados con cadenas negras finas de sombra, cada uno impacto en la zona del vientre, pierna y el brazo de tres más, quedan solo dos t estaban frente nuestro, corrimos hacia ellos, el primero alzo su varita para lanzarme un encantamiento pero solo pase a un lado suyo ignorándole dejándoselo a mi amigo, vi como Soujiro le lanzo un revolver golpeándolo en la cabeza haciendo que se incline hacia delante y abajo, se acerco con prisa y salto en su rodilla quebrándosela para caer al otro lado en un giro de dos vueltas mientras tomaba su arma y tomarlo de la yugular con un cañón apuntando ahí y otro en la cabeza, lo escuche murmurar _glaciem_ seguido de un disparo para ver como el sujeto en sus brazos se convertía en una estatua de hielo, sonreí al ver su hazaña.

No deseándome quedándome atrás forme un conjunto de cadenas en una nueva hoja sombría y la arroje hacia el tipo que quiera escapar con fuerza, el resultado fue que un apuñalamiento en su vientre y sin dejarlo recuperarse agarre la cadena y me detuve en seco, aprovechando la energía cinética gire para levantarlo en el aire y aplastarlo en el concreto con un sonoro crack, quedo tieso, de seguro muerto o inconsciente por el dolor de los huesos rotos.

Me acerque a su cuerpo y recupere nuestras cosas, se las extendí, en toda la pelea no vi como Moon salió de su chamarra buscando refugio, ahora estaba saltando alegre delante de su amo, por parte de Night descendía en vuelos circulares bastante bellos y se poso con cuidado en mi hombro, grazno en alegría y me picoteo la oreja con afecto, de seguro preocupada de mi salud o algo.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso?-me pregunto algo nervioso pero también duro, parece estar ansioso por mi respuesta, solo suspire un poco.

-Estábamos luchando no solo para recuperar nuestras cosas, sino que también para salvar nuestras vidas, si era necesario-le dije con voz fuerte, el se me quedo mirando y asintió luego de un rato, algo dolido por causar esto, me acerque con cuidado y le palmee el hombro en un gesto de confort, el sonrió ante esto.

-Lo entiendo, pero no por eso me tiene que gustar, no soy de lastimar a la gente sin una buena razón –dijo con elegancia, solo me reí, su se hubiera visto con esos revólveres, una lluvia de balas para contener a sus oponentes, una vez se mostraron no dudo en apuntar y llenarles el cuerpo de plomo, íbamos a salir hasta que unas personas vinieron corriendo, eran nuestros padres, una mujer de aspecto algo mayor, de unos 35 años se me acerco toda prisa, vestía jeans negros ligeros una blusa violeta con un tapado d un violeta oscuro con unas botas negras con broches dorados, su cabello era negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de un dorado más brillante que el oro, era mi madre, Anastasia Umbra, a su lado estaba también un hombre de aspecto fuerte y mirada dura pero se notaba el miedo en sus ojos de un rojo rubí, un pantalón negro, botas militares y una gabardina gris ceniza eran su vestimenta, mi padre, Otto Umbra, de 39 años.

Mi madre me abrazo con fuerza y me sostuvo en sus brazos mientras quitaba mi poder de sombra del plano.

-Virgilio von Umbra, sabes bien que no debes irte así, no tenías muy preocupados, mira nada más, si no fuera por tu entrenamiento a temprana edad no quiero ni pensar en que hubiera pasado, ya todo paso, todo está bien-decía con la voz suave y dolida, en verdad odio cuando se preocupa así por mí, vi como mi padre se acercaba con o firme para terminar dándome un ligero golpe en la cabeza, este era su gesto para decirme no me asuste así de nuevo.

-Perdón por haberles asustado de esa forma, seré más responsable, prometo-dije para dejarme abrazar por mi madre, vi a los padres de Soujiro interactuar con él.

Su padre era un hombre mayor, parecía de unos 50-55 años pero se veía muy fuerte y hábil para el combate, alto, de cabellos rubios como oro, vestía un traje blanco con ligeras líneas como tribales con botas a juego, eran glifos y runas, para que no estoy seguro, un collar similar al de Soujiro portaba pero la piedra era diferente, era ojo de tigre lo que colgaba, una mirada preocupada pero firme, al ver alrededor luego de comprobar que su hijo estaba bien pudo observar a los diez rezagados que quitamos de en medio, asintió para sí como si estuviera aprobando algo, de golpe sus ojos azules se toparon conmigo y mi familia, a Soujiro lo sostenía una mujer de larga cabellera azul, tan largo que llegaba hasta la espalda baja, sus ojos un azul más oscuro, un azul noche, un pantalón de jean azul noche, una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro con botas bajas negras, aprecia tener 35-40 años, se notaba lo asustada que estaba por como abrazaba y besaba a Soujiro para su molestia y mi diversión, diversión hasta que se escucho una tos falsa para llamar nuestra atención.

-Disculpe, pero creo que los padres aquí merecemos una explicación de nuestros hijos-fue la voz suave pero cargada de poder del padre de Soujiro lo que nos saco de nuestros estados, mi padre se acerco a él y se quedaron analizando al otro con la mirada atentamente, luego de un rato parecieron conformes con sus resultados y se estrecharon la mano.

-Otto Umbra, un placer-dijo mi padre con fuerza y mando, digno de un general.

-Rafael Wangyu, el placer es mío-dijo el padre de Soujiro, ahora Rafael, nuestras madres también se presentaron con alegría y calor a diferencia de nuestros padres que parecían querer demostrar quién es más fuerte o algo así por la manera en que se miraban, parecían más rivales que personas que se acaban de conocer.

-Anastasia Umbra, dime Ana por favor-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa amable, la otra mujer devolvió la sonrisa.

-Xiu Wangyu, solo si me dices Xi- dijo feliz Xiu, luego de eso nos presentamos a los padres del otro con un arco ligero pero con respeto, salimos del callejón oscuro para buscar un lugar donde pudiéramos explicar y así lo hicimos, cada detalle, desde nuestro encuentro hasta el intento de robo, con eso forjamos una amistad, pequeña pero solida, podemos confiar en el otro, de eso no tenemos dudas, ambas familias nos quedamos en un hotel para pasar la semana, la siguiente comenzaría la jornada escolar de Hogwarts, aprovechamos esto para tratar de conocernos mejor.

(Una semana después, estación de King Cross, entre los andenes 9 y 10)

(Normal Pov)

Ambos jóvenes llevaban sus cosas encogidas cortesía de sus madres, se despidieron de sus padres para adentrarse del otro lado esperando con ansia que era lo que guardaba la pared como guardián, una vez del otro lado vieron la estación que estaban buscando, la 9 ¾, una locomotora de al menos un siglo atrás estaba orgullosa preparada para salir de un momento a otro, sin perder tiempo se adentraron en los compartimientos y buscaron uno para ponerse cómodos pero la risa suave con un deje de demencia junto a varias chispas que brotaban de uno de los mismo llamo su atención, con cuidado se adentraron en el compartimiento del cual venia esa risa, adentro se quedaron viendo a otro niño tenía el cabello de un negro azabache indomable y rebelde, ojos de un verde esmeralda como ninguna otra, en sus manos estaba la electricidad crepitante bailando como si fuera cosa de todos los días, sostenía algunas herramientas y algo como un romboide de metal o acero negro con varios tallados, estaba grabando runas en el mismo y por cómo se reía hace momentos había conseguido algo que en verdad anhelaba mucho.

Se habían juntado Los Tres Reyes al fin….

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver.

N/a: hola, espero que lo hayan disfrutado este prologo de un nuevo trabajo, hace rato que tengo en mi cabeza eta idea y mi buen amigo Danmaku-Overlord se copo al darme una mano, como abran visto este fic es un AU con varios OC y a la profecía cambio mucho a la original, además este es un selft-insert ósea que esos OC somos nosotros dos, Soujiro para él y Virgilio para mi respectivamente, nos mantendremos fieles a los libros y las películas en su mayor parte pero algunas partes van a cambiar mucho del canon.

Disclaimer: la obra de HP le pertenece a su legítima creadora, nosotros solo hacemos esto sin fines de lucro y con objetivos de entretenimiento y una forma de sacar las ideas de nuestras cabezas.

Esperamos que los hayan disfrutado, cualquier duda no duden en mandar un PM ya sea a mi o mi hermano en esto, ambos estamos para responder sus dudas, nos despedimos y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente cap.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: Con Amigos Como Estos….

(Normal Pov)

Virgilio y Soujiro estaban mirando atentamente la creación del tercer niño que estaba trabajando con un esmero y dedicación que pocos podrían igualar, las manos parecían bailar mientras tallaban runas mientras que su boca murmuraba cientos de palabras en relación a su investigación, buscando la mejor forma para llevarlo a cabo con solo la perfección, durante segundos esperaron a que el objeto con forma de romboide negro haga algo, y su deseo fue contestado ya que empezó a levitar un poco para luego posarse encima del hombro del niño de ojos verdes como la esmeralda pero con un ligero brillo de locura o demencia psicópata como si hubiera sido provocado por algo anterior, sumado a esto el objeto en cuestión parecía emitir descargas eléctricas de un azul profundo sumado al verde acido neón con el violeta de vez en cuando en función de las emociones latentes actuales de su amo/creador, Virgilio pudo ver el ansia de poder en el chico, así como el deseo de superación, pensó que este individuo fue degradado por otros durante mucho tiempo por la manera en que interactuaba dentro del compartimiento en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo.

Soujiro por otro lado se vio inquieto por el aura de animosidad presente sumado a la incomodidad y en menor grado la hostilidad pero de a poco se hacía tan espesa que casi rayaba el deseo de derramar sangre en incluso matar a alguien. El chico rubio/azulado vio como su amigo de cabello negro/marrón clavaba sus ojos en los verdes del otro, ambos mirándose fijamente, entendiéndose, analizándose, acechándose, le recordó a dos lobos que batallaban por el dominio, a un paso de clavarse los colmillos en la aorta del otro para demostrar quién era el verdadero y único rey, de un momento a otro Virgilio sonrió como si descubriera algo sumamente divertido, con cuidado se sentó delante del desconocido, este arqueo una ceja en cuestionamiento silencioso.

-Tranquilo, no me interesa molestarte, solo buscábamos un compartimiento, nada más, no voy a hacerte nada, a menos que me provoques-dijo sombríamente, y para enfatizar su punto varios zarcillos de sombra se mostraron por su brazo derecho durante unos segundos, en respuesta el rombo emitió fuertes descargas eléctricas en cuestión de segundos, el sonido crepito so de la eléctrica siendo cargada resonó en el aire.

-Tus palabras de por sí solo no me sirven, pero de momento estamos bien-dijo una vez termino su análisis de Virgilio, Soujiro miraba entre los dos con algo de duda y aprensión, ambos eran un dúo de carácter muy delgado bastante filoso por poner un término.

-Virgilio von Umbra-dijo se presento hasta ahora el único amigo de Soujiro.

-Harry Potter-dijo con desgano, Virgilio solo pareció sonreír más con el único objetivo de molestarlo, cosa que saco un gruñido del susodicho muchacho electrizante.

-Mira, te seré claro, no me empieces a joder con esa basura barata del niño que vivió porque enserio voy a vomitar y luego te voy a electrocutar-dijo muy serio con una sonrisa demente, sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Hmph, me gustaría verte intentarlo-dijo Virgilio mientras muchas más sombras se mostraban e n sus brazos, sus garras casi estaban presentes, Harry en cuestión aumento el voltaje mientras que en sus manos también surcaban arcos de electricidad.

-Ahhh Soujiro Wangyu, un placer Harry-dijo Soujiro mientras intentaba calmar los humos presentes del lugar porque era solo cuestión de segundos antes de que el compartimiento vuele por los aires debido a estos dos, ya podía verse a sí mismo suspirando por esto.

-Igualmente. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como él?-le cuestiono Harry molesto pero con su sonrisa de loco, Virgilio solo miro unos segundos entre Harry y Soujiro para chasquear su lengua en ligera molestia.

-Porque él es él y yo soy yo, no me digas que esa electricidad ya te dejo frito el cerebro-se burlo ligeramente pero el matiz de la sed sangrienta se había disipado, Harry en vez de molestarse solo se río en voz alta cual demente, Virgilio sonrió ante esto mientras que Soujiro solo se estaba maldiciendo por conocer a alguien más loco que su amigo shadow Walker.

-Sí, ya quisieras, solo yo puedo reconocer mi ingenio, alguien de mente tan simple como tú nunca lo entendería ni siquiera en su mínima expresión-se mofo con gusto Harry, Virgilio solo sonrió de lado ignorando el insulto.

-Ohhh no te creas, tu pequeño juguetito no me interesa para nada, ¿No crees que eres grandecito para ello?-se burlo con sorna pero había un deje de compañerismo oculto, que no paso desapercibido ante los otros dos.

-Uyy si, porque cubrirse de materia oscura y usarla como un villano de un comic es algo sumamente envidiable, sigue soñando-lo contradijo Harry buscando molestarlo, esta vez fue Virgilio quien se hecho a reír junto a Soujiro.

-¿Y este de que se ríe?-pregunto extrañado Harry.

-Es que parecen amigos de toda la vida a pesar de todos esos comentarios fríos-les dijo Soujiro logrando que los otros se miraran durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza con altanería.

-¿Yo? ¿Su amigo? Soy un loco pero no de esa clase-dijo Harry mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar a un mini científico loco-dijo con aburrimiento Virgilio, Soujiro solo cerró los ojos mientras sonreía antes los dos, estos solo negaron con la cabeza.

-Oye Tesla, a propósito ¿Qué es esa cosa exactamente?-le pregunto Virgilio, Soujiro se había sentado junto a su amigo sombrío mientras miraba distraído el rombo tratando de entender que era en realidad.

-¿No era que no te interesaban mis "juguetes"?-le pregunto divertido Harry.

-No me malinterpretes mini tesla, solo es mera curiosidad además de que me da la sensación de que explotara en cualquier momento y me gustaría usarte como escudo humano-le reprendió con una sonrisa de lado.

-es una aleación especial de mi fabricación para la máxima conducción de electricidad, las runas son para la contención y manejo de la misma a través de su cuerpo y conmigo, se puede almacenar para luego liberarlo en una fuerte explosión electroestática, una fuerte descarga o la manipulación de la gravedad a través de los campos electro magnéticos que genera a su alrededor ¿Entendiste o necesitas que lo repita?-dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un niño, cosa que no le cayó nada bien y más cuando Soujiro se reía un poco por dichas palabras.

-Silencio Tesla, y no hace falta repetirlo, lo entendí, más allá de los diversos usos bastante prácticos es obvio que aun tiene defectos, pero para un primer intento es uno muy bueno-dijo aburrido para luego mirar por la ventana, los otros dos chicos presentes se vieron curiosos por esto, Harry le temblaba el ojo mientras pensaba en lo dicho.

-¿Cómo que aun tiene defectos?-dijo en un susurro bajo y muy peligroso.

-En primer lugar esa cosa debe tener un límite de almacenaje, en segundo lugar debe tener varios puntos de liberación de la energía acumulada ya que podría causar diversas cosas como una explosión de descargas eléctricas en masa, en tercero, debe haber una forma de equilibrio en la misma ya que mantener todo concentrado en un punto por más beneficioso que suene sigue siendo peligroso, más con este tipo de energía, en cuarto lugar debes buscar una forma segura de acceder a su energía guardada a través de puntos específicos, tal vez un amuleto o en las manos como guantes de contención así como conducción eléctrica o alguna ropa especial-dijo mientras miraba el objeto en cuestión flotar con pereza.

Harry parpadeo unas pocas veces pero de golpe saco de su compartimiento que estaba a sus pies un cuaderno y con un lápiz comenzó a escribir teorías junto con revisar bocetos viejos, susurraba cosas como componentes y pasos, posibilidades y demás, estaba sumamente metido en su investigación.

-Gau, parece que está motivado en serio, buen trabajo Ver-dijo sorprendido Soujiro mientras veía algo nervioso como Harry anotaba y borraba con furia en su cuaderno y bocetos, líneas sobre líneas mientras hablaba consigo mismo sobre pruebas, lugares donde impactar, fuerzas, anti fuerzas, gravedad, tiempo, energía cinética, corrientes alternas, metales, aleaciones, y un largo etc; le sorprendió hasta donde llegaba el conocimiento del chico loco.

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Soujiro al maestro de sombras, este pensó durante unos segundos para luego sacar algo rectangular de entre sus ropas.

-¿Quieres jugar a las cartas un rato?-le pregunto divertido, Soujiro sonrió.

-Jejeje, te lo advierto, no suelo perder, menos si es póker-dijo con descaro mientras se tronaba los dedos como si estuviera demostrando un punto.

-Ya lo veremos amigo mío, ya lo veremos-advirtió Virgilio algo enigmático.

-No, no, la masa no puede aumentar, debo encontrar una forma de auto equilibrio másico mientras de otra forma puedo crear líneas de conducción en el cuerpo exterior e interior del dínamo, además deben poder entrelazarse entre sí o se verán afectados por un conjunto de ordenes básicas, debo poder darles ordenes en un conjunto como si fueran la mente colmena…-Harry seguía murmurando en voz alta, en verdad era muy listo si conseguía todo lo que estaba diciendo..

-salto de tiempo, 2:00 horas después-

(Normal Pov)

-Póker-dijo Soujiro mientras mostraba su mano.

-Escalera real de color-dijo divertido Vergil mientras mostraba su mano ganadora.

-MIERDA-dijo molesto Soujiro tirando las cartas por la ventana.

-Ahí va el mazo que me regalo mi viejo, gracias, era de colección-dijo irritado Virgilio, Soujiro bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Lo siento-susurro apenado.

-Bahh no importa, total tiene otros 50 por ahí, uno más, uno menos, no le interesa-dijo despreocupado.

-Bueno…entonces, ¿Ahora qué?-cuestiono aburrido Soujiro mientras miraba por la ventana, se froto los ojos cuando vio un sapo caminando pegado a la misma del lado de afuera.

-Ahh Vergil...La ventana-dijo algo nervioso, sabia de magia pero esto era ridículo.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo molesto un poco al ver que se había acomodado para dormir, pero su amigo lo había sacado de su posición, miro con una ceja alzada al sapo que iba de aquí para allá despreocupado.

-Es un sapo ¿Y?-le dijo molesto como si fuera cosa normal, Soujiro miro entre el sapo que ahora lo miraba fijamente y a su amigo.

-¿No debemos ayudarlo?-cuestiono algo dudoso por la nueva actitud de Virgil.

-Se nota que esta ben, si quieres meterlo hazlo, es solo un mero sapo, daño no te hará-dijo desinteresado mientras cerraba los ojos para comenzar su siesta.

-Muchas gracias, eso fue de gran ayuda-murmuro por lo bajo, se levanto con cuidado hacia la ventana, no fuera cosa que lo asustaba y este saltaba de reflejo para ser echado hacia atrás por la fuerza del viento. Con cuidado abrió un poco de la ventana y estiro la mano como pudo pero vio que no llegaba además de que la fuerte corriente en verdad era molesta y de nada ayudaba; retrocedió molesto consigo mismo por no poder ayudar, se dio la vuelta para ver si Harry le prestaría una mano pero no reacciono a su llamado de auxilio, iba a pensar en un forma cuando noto un tentáculo de sombras moverse ligeramente entre el espacio de la ventana abierta hacia el sapo, este no parecía nervioso ni mucho menos con ganas de irse para su sorpresa.

Sorpresa fue mayor cuando el tentáculo se movió un poco en la punta para forma algo similar a dedos dentados/garras para poder agarrar a la pequeña criatura y meterla con cuidado dentro del compartimiento, fue depositada en el sillón de cuero bordo como si estuviera hecho de cristal, el sapo salto fuera para acomodarse, una feliz satisfecho croo en felicidad. Soujiro se quedo mirando donde estaba Vergil "dormido", entrecerró los ojos divertido.

-Así que en verdad eres alguien amable, jejeje-dijo divertido, su amigo no hizo nada, se quedo tieso como estatua.

-Ver, se que estas despierto y escuchándome-le reprende dio como a un niño, su respuesta fue un gruñido bajo, solo sonrió ante ello.

-Auuu ¿El pequeño Ver esta avergonzado?-le molesto.

-Vete al diablo, ¿Por qué no juegas o molestas a ese sapo? Míralo, es obvio que quiere atención-dijo con desgano mientras le señalaba al animal con una mano en un gesto desdeñoso, Soujiro miro al animal para ver esos ojos amarillos que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad.

-¿Qué crees que piense ahora?-pregunto algo divertido Soujiro ante la perspectiva del sapo.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No hablo animal, y si lo hablara lo haría con otro, como un lobo, un cuervo, un león o algo similar, no un simple sapo-dijo desinteresado Vergil, el sapo en cuestión pareció entenderlo ya que croo con un gran sonido, este mucho mayor que el anterior, sin duda estaba molesto.

-Se enojo-dijo algo interesado Soujiro al ver como el anfibio hinchaba su cogote en un gesto para intentar verse intimidante o impresionante para Vergil, este solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara en paz, Soujiro rio divertido al ver como el anfibio trataba de llamar la intención de su amigo pero este ni la hora le daba.

-Jajaja vamos Ver, un poco de atención para el sapo, míralo, solo quiere ser reconocido-decía divertido por el espectáculo gratis.

-Tch, está bien, si así me deja en paz, ya tuve suficiente con salvarlo antes, tu, por otro lado porque no miras si el mini tesla no se voló una mano o algo, eso sí sería divertido-dijo desganado Virgilio mientras ponía algo de atención al anfibio para así lo dejara en paz, al menos consiguió que dejara de croar.

-Ok jefe-dijo con ganas Soujiro, bastante divertido por lo hilarante de la situación actual.

-No puedo creer que haga esto-murmuraba por lo bajo Vergil mientras posaba la palma de la mano en la cabeza arrugada del sapo, como diciéndole buen trabajo o algo similar.

-Hey Harry, ¿Cómo te va con tus experimentos?-dijo con cuidado Soujiro de no molestar ni mucho menos alterar o sabotear el proyecto actual del chico de ojos esmeraldas, no quería volar el compartimiento, no aun al menos.

-Ehh ¿Qué? ¿Sigues aquí?-dijo sorprendido Harry mientras levantaba la vista de su creación para verlo confundido, a Soujiro eso no le cayó muy bien ya que una vena le saltaba en la sien.

-Jamás me fui, solo estaba jugando a las cartas, ¿Cómo va tu proyecto? ¿Pudiste hacerle lo que dijo Virgil o hiciste algo completamente nuevo?-le pregunto curioso al final, pero aun algo molesto por ser olvidado tan rápido.

-Ja ¿Con quién crees que están tratando? Hace rato termine los nuevos dínamos y están siendo configurados para su uso inmediato dentro y fuera del campo de combate, esas dos horas en verdad fueron bien usadas, dile al tonto sombrío emo que se lo agradezco-dijo divertido y alegre/demente por poder llevar a cabo las mejoras en sus creaciones, Soujiro vio que detrás suyo estaban ahora no uno, sino seis dínamos volando/flotando suavemente encima de Harry esperando a sus órdenes.

-¿y por qué no les das tu las gracias?-pregunto curioso Soujiro, Harry tomo una mirada mucho más acerada, fría, esto llamo la atención de Soujiro.

-Porque no le daré el beneficio de regodearse a costo mío, lo soporte durante mucho tiempo de muchas personas, ya no más, nunca más, es mi turno de reír ahora-dijo enojado con la electricidad formándose como un augurio de caos y destrucción.

-No voy a regodearme de ti, todo lo contrario, me demostrársete que en verdad eres muy bueno con la física y la ingeniería ¿Por qué habría de burlarme de ello?-fue la voz molesta y fría de Vergil que vino detrás de los otros dos chicos, lo vieron semi acostado sobre el sillón con un sapo acomodado y por su apariencia muy satisfecho encima de su vientre sobre la chaqueta negra que traía puesta Virgilio.

-¿No vas a mofarte ni molestarme?-le pregunto muy sorprendido Harry, esto no le gusto mucho a Vergil y a Soujiro.

-Mira Harry, no se con quienes estuviste antes de nosotros pero no tenemos ninguna razón para menospreciarte o burlarnos de tus capacidades, es más deberíamos felicitarte, no cualquiera lo consigue, un gracias está bien, pero con ver ese trabajo bien hecho me basta-dijo con desgano Virgilio para seguir semi dormido.

-Ver tiene razón Harry, tu trabajo es increíble, incluso único diría yo, no cualquiera lo consigue así nada más, buen trabajo-le dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa amable Soujiro, Harry parpadeaba desconocido de este trato durante mucho tiempo, muy pocas eran las personas y mucho menos eran estos momentos donde no estaban enojados o decepcionados con él, incluso cuando mostro estas grandes cualidades para la ingeniería y la invención, no sabía cómo responder.

-Gra..gra..gra….gracias-murmuro por lo bajo avergonzado, bajo su cabeza para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que se formo en su cara, Soujiro solo sonrió mucho más mientras que Virgilio solo negó con la cabeza mientras ocultaba la muy diminuta sonrisa que se había formado en su cara.

-Bueno, un gracias no basta, me gustaría poner a prueba esas cosas, si es que en verdad están a la altura de su reputación-dijo con sorna Ver mientras miraba divertido la reacción de Harry, este se froto las manos como si estuviera esperando algo sumamente de su agrado.

-Ohhh más datos para mi investigación, sí, sí, sí, eso vendría muy bien-dijo con su antiguo yo loco, Soujiro solo suspiro, una vez que estaban bien y se fue por la ventana, bueno así era el dicho, lo que fácil viene fácil se va.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-ya se veía limpiando el desastre de estos dos, pero por alguna razón no paraba de sonreír.

Pero antes de que esos dos se metieran de nuevo en uno de sus argumentos amistosos la puerta del compartimiento se abrió para mostrar otro niño, este era delgado, tenía la cara cubierta de pecas y el cabello pelirrojo, parecía estar buscando algo con sumo interés, cuando los vio a los tres pregunto, u ordeno con impaciencia.

-Oigan ¿Vieron a Harry Potter?-les pregunto con prisa.

-No, no lo he visto-dijo con desgano y molestia Virgilio.

-No, lo siento-respondió educadamente Soujiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y para que lo quieres?-le pregunto Harry que no fue reconocido ya que su infame cicatriz estaba cubierta por su cabello negro rebelde ocultándolo al mundo.

-Es que como su mejor amigo debo estar con él, pero ese no es tu problema-le dijo con irritación y petulancia a Harry, este gruño mientras ligeros arcos eléctricos bailaban durante unos segundos en ambos brazos, Soujiro metió sus manos en los bolsillo para tomar las gemas que eran la versión en espera de sus pistolas mientras que Vergil solo dejo salir varios zarcillos de sombra amenazantes con picos y cuchillas, esto en verdad asusto al niño intruso.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, no te conozco de ningún lado, no eres mi amigo, preferiría rodearme de ratas inmundas antes de estar contigo, desaparece, parasito antes de que arrepientas-dijo ahora muy furioso Harry, parecía que otro parasito molesto que solo quiere un trozo de su fama estaba presente. El niño trato de razonar con Harry pero este ni lo escucho, molesto el cabeza roja miro iracundo a los otros dos miembros, Soujiro quito su mirada amable, ahora un rostro acerado estaba presente, Vergil sonrió con sadismo, sus garras presentes.

-Ustedes dos de seguro son unas asquerosas serpientes que lo han hechizado, no te preocupes Harry te liberare antes de que sigas bajo sus manos-dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio, Vergil solo gruñó con molestia y Soujiro frunció el seño mientras acaba sus gemas para cambiarlas en sus fieles armas, pero Harry dio el primer paso, concentro rápidamente una ligera carga de voltios para arrojarla en forma de perno que voló hasta chocar en la pared perdiéndose en la madera muy cerca de la cara del pelirrojo extrayendo algo de sangre por la quemadura y corte, su mirada era de puro odio y locura insana.

-Silencio bastardo de mierda; con quien quiero y no quiero estar es mi problema, desaparece de mi vista antes de que te mate-advirtió, el niño salió corriendo con sus cosas a otro lado completamente miedoso de esto, una vez los tres quedaron solos calmaron los humos y dejaban sus habilidades reposar.

-Vaya mierda molesta-dijo con desgano e irritación Virgilio.

-Y que lo digas, no recuerdo tratar con alguien tan molesto-respondió Soujiro.

-Tch, otra basura que me irrita el día, y cuando me estaba divirtiendo tanto antes, pero no, tienen que venir a molestarme, carajo-despotrico Harry muy molesto, parece que esto en verdad lo odia, los otros dos no dijeron nada, solo esperaron a que su amigo se calme.

-Bueno por lo menos ya paso lo malo, ahora estamos tranquilos de nuevo-trato de animar los malos humos Soujiro, Vergil solo se río un poco, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros dos.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunto curioso Harry mientras miraba al otro niño.

-Jejeje ahora veras como viene otra mierda a molestarnos de seguro, eso pasa siempre que alguien dice algo así-le respondió y como si fuera arte de magia, la puerta que fue cerrada se volvió a abrir mostrando esta vez a tres chicos, uno rubio pálido con dos mastodontes detrás como guardaespaldas, el aire a su alrededor gritaba arrogancia en oleadas.

-Así que es cierto, Harry Potter viene a Hogwarts a partir de este año-dijo con petulancia, Vergil miraba como un cazador a una presa moribunda a los otros dos niños callados, estos estaban algo asustados por ser observados de dicha forma, el rubio ni cuenta se dio.

-¿Y tú eres?-pregunto aburrido Harry al niño rubio.

-Ohh ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, y estos son Crabbe y Goyle-dijo con superioridad, Vergil chasqueo la lengua en irritación, Soujiro solo rodo los ojos como si esto fuera nada sino una molestia, Harry alzo una ceja como si eso en verdad fuera algo de suma importancia para él el saberlo.

-Mira, como eres nuevo de seguro no sabes muchas cosas, pero yo te puedo guiar hacia buenas compañías, si sabes a lo que me refiero-dijo Draco como si hubiera ganado algo, estiro su mano para Harry esperando que este aceptara, Harry miro un rato a Draco hasta que suspiro.

-Gracias-dijo con evidente sarcasmo y veneno en su voz, Vergil sonrió mientras que Soujiro se ponía una mano en la boca para tapar su risa.

-Pero como veras tengo muy buena compañía en este momento y sería muy descortés de mi parte el dejarles, rechazo tu oferta, ahora, sino te importa estábamos en una discusión muy importante, retírate-lo ultimo lo dijo con frialdad y autoridad casi absoluta.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Potter-le dijo para irse del compartimiento muy ofendido, una vez estaban solos de nuevo; Vergil se echo a reír mientras que Soujiro tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien ahí Harry, no esperaba ese trato tan formal pero a la vez directo de que era una molestia el rubiecito molesto ese-le dijo Ver con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Si Harry, creí que lo ibas a electrocutar o algo similar. Pero gracias por el espectáculo-le dijo Soujiro agradecido por el entretenimiento, Harry sonrió con sorna pero estaba lago rojo por los cumplidos, eran muy nuevos para él.

-Gracias Soujiro, Virgilio-les agradeció con ganas per algo avergonzado, los dínamos bailaban durante unos segundos para volver a estar estáticos en el aire aguardando.

-Dime Vergil o Ver, Virgilio es muy formal-le dijo Ver con ganas y esta vez una sonrisa diminuta pero sincera, sin ningún rastro de malicia o sadismo.

-De nada amigo-le dijo Soujiro, ante esa palabra Harry parpadeo varias veces antes de repetirlo con algo de duda.

-Amigos ¿Son mis amigos?-les pregunto por lo bajo dudoso de su respuesta, trato de verse fuerte y altanero pero ambos podían decir que estaba ansioso de sus respuestas.

-Claro que somos amigos, me agradas, ¿Por qué no quería ser amigo tuyo? No me interesa la historia que tienes detrás de ti, eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque ese no eres tú, prefiero este Harry loco, ingeniero e inventor desquiciado que puede volarnos en pedazos con alguna de sus creaciones-dijo divertido Soujiro, unas sonrisa amable plasmada en su cara.

-Sí, prefiero este tipo de personas a otras falsas que solo saben decir palabras vacías una tras otra, esta locura tuya me agrada, de seguro la pasare muy bien con ustedes, el aburrimiento no está en mi lista-le dijo Vergil con alegría y una sonrisa de lado.

-Gracias chicos-les dijo Harry luego de un rato de estar con sus propios pensamientos, la alegría estaba pegada en toda la cara.

-De nada-le contesto Soujiro.

-No hay porque-le siguió Ver.

-Oigan ¿Alguien sabe cuando llegaremos a la escuela?, en verdad estoy aburrido-les pregunto Vergil, Harry se río un poco.

-¿Qué no era que con nosotros no te aburrirías?-le pregunto divertido, Soujiro correspondió riéndose por lo bajo, Ver solo chasqueo la lengua en molestia falsa mientras sonreía con locura.

-Ohh cállate, además, tú me debes aun un combate, quiero ver que tan buenos son tus juguetitos-respondió Virgilio ante sus palabras anteriores, Harry solo sonrió como un verdadero demente mientras todos sus dínamos se cargaban con electricidad.

-Oh jojojojo y combate tendrás, cuando quieras, donde quieras, te aplastare-le dijo como si eso fuera una verdad sin punto a discusión.

-Jejeje eso lo veremos Tesla, no podrás contra mis tinieblas-le respondió Vergil mientras las sombras bailaban alrededor y encima de su cuerpo como una capa o manto sombrío.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo, bueno, traten de no romper nada-dijo Soujiro con un sonoro suspiro pero como el destino es una perra la puerta de nuevo se abrió dejando entrar a una niña de cabello espeso.

-Disculpen ¿Alguno de ustedes vio un sapo? Un niño llamado Neville lo estaba buscando-les pregunto aun con un tono algo mandón.

-Es este, porque desde que llego aquí no ha dejado de molestarme-le indico Vergil mientras señalaba al sapo que estaba sentado en sus piernas mu pancho y parecía no querer salir en el corto plazo.

-Creo que sí, aguarden un minuto-les dijo mientras salía de ahí, de seguro para buscar al otro niño Neville. Luego de un rato llego con un niño gordito de cabello negro muy tímido y asustado detrás, al ver al anfibio se alegro para tomarlo entre sus manos con una felicidad que borro su anterior comportamiento pero al darse cuenta como era observado por todos los demás presentes enrojeció de sobremanera.

-Muchas gracias-dijo apenado y en un bajo susurro.

-No hay porque, solo asegúrate de no quitarle el ojo la próxima vez, estaba del otro lado de la ventana caminando por el vidrio contra corriente-le dijo aburrido Vergil, Neville se vio sorprendido mientras.

-Ahora que el asunto del sapo ese esta resuelto que tal si nos presentamos todos-dijo algo cambiado de humor pero aun aburrido Vergil, los demás asintieron.

-Neville Longbotton, mucho gusto-se presento el niño gordito.

-Hermione Granger, un placer-dijo la niña.

-Soujiro Wangyu, el placer es mío-se presento alegre Soujiro.

-Virgilio von Umbra, pero díganme Vergil o Ver-se presento el Shadow Walker.

-Harry Potter-dijo Harry algo desinteresado y molesto cuando Hermione hablo de sus libros.

-Mira Hermione, esos libros son puras mentiras, y por favor no hables de ellos, desde que entre a este mundo muchos me han molestado con ese asunto-dijo enojado Harry mientras sus dínamos cargaban electricidad para enfatizar su punto.

-¿Quiere decir que Dumbledore mintió todo este tiempo sobre ti?-le pregunto Neville, Harry alzo una ceja.

-No tengo ni idea de quién es ese tal Dumbledore, pero sí, no he estado en el mundo mágico desde que me entere en mi undécimo cumpleaños, hasta ese momento creí que la magia eran habilidades extrasensoriales o una avanzada sobre la mente humana, creí que manejaba una capacidad mayor del cerebro, ya que el humano solo maneja el 20% del mismo, creí que controlaba más, como un 30% o 40%-dijo como si fuera algo normal, Neville se vio extrañado por estos conceptos, cosa que Soujiro se paso explicándole ciertos aspectos del mundo mundano por cómo se refirió al mismo.

El tiempo paso entre los cinco, charlando y conociéndose mejor, desde sus gustos hasta disgustos, una vez terminaron de hablar sobre las casas ya que los tres chicos no sabían nada sobre estas, entendieron que serian colocados en una de las cuatro casas fundadoras de Hogwarts una vez sean elegidos, pero Neville no sabía cómo era esa selección.

-Así que hay cuatro casas, la de la serpiente, Slytherin-dijo Vergil con aburrimiento.

-La del águila, Ravenclaw-le siguió Soujiro.

-La del tejón, Hufflepuff-dijo Hermione.

-Y la del león, Gryffindor-termino Harry.

-Exacto, eso es lo que mi gran me dijo, pero no recuerdo como nos seleccionaría para estar en alguna de ellas, a propósito ¿Dónde creen que serán colocados?-les pregunto Neville.

-A mi me da lo mismo, no me interesa en realidad, mientras sigua siendo yo mismo-respondió Vergil.

-Bueno, la casa del conocimiento suena bien para mí, tengo muchas planos que quiero construir desde ya un año, tal vez consiga lo que necesito ahí-dijo interesado e ilusionado Soujiro mientras pensaba en las modificaciones que quería llevar a cabo en su armadura, herencia de su familia desde hace generaciones.

-Mientras lleve a cabo mis proyectos no me interesa donde este-dijo Harry para de nuevo volver a sus dínamos viendo que podía modificarse o no.

-Tal vez en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, no me considero muy valiente-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba en lo dicho por Neville.

-Por mi parte gran parte de mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor y mi abuela espera que este ahí-respondió Neville, Hermione estaba leyendo un libro sobre magia básica de los primeros años hasta que recordó algo ya que al ver por la ventana estaba oscureciendo.

-Debemos cambiarnos, estamos cerca de llegar-les dijo mientras se ponía de pie pero la voz de Soujiro la detuvo.

-Hermione quédate, nosotros salimos así te damos algo de privacidad-le dijo con amabilidad, Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento, los demás chicos salieron con sus ropas para cambiarse en el pasillo y una vez terminados todos aguardaron la llegada a la escuela.

 _n/a: Ya todos saben la presentación, así que me la salto directamente la parte de la clasificación._

(Normal Pov)

Se veía en medio del Gran Salón las cuatro mesas de las casas con todos los alumnos sentados con una quinta mesa donde los primeros años esperaban ansiosos y algo temerosos, la maestra y subdirectora les indico que cuando leería su nombre del pergamino este debía ir donde el taburete para ser ubicado en la casa, así comenzó esa noche.

Una vez llegado donde los cinco estos fueron uno a uno.

-Hermione Granger-dijo MacGonagall, la niña fue nerviosa pero segura luego de las palabras de aliento de los otros cuatro chicos. Se sentó para recibir el sombrero en su cabeza, tuvo una conversación donde se presento ante el sombrero seleccionador y este la halagaba por su deseo de conocimiento así como Rowena la tomaría por un aprendiz sin dudar, luego de unos minutos grito hacia los estudiantes esperando.

-RAVENCLAW-un coro de aplausos la recibió, se fue hacia la mesa a sentarse y esperar mientras les deseaba suerte a los otros cuatro chicos que se habían convertido en sus amigos.

-Neville Longbotton-Neville avanzo muy asustado hasta que se detuvo en medio del camino paralizado, esto saco un par de risas de la mesa de las serpientes hasta que tanto Soujiro como Vergil lo tomaron de los hombros dándole un apretón para calmarlo, lo llevaron hasta el taburete y lo sentaron, luego volvieron a sus asientos no sin antes desearle buena suerte.

-Gracias chicos-les susurro. Estos solo asintieron con una media sonrisa en el caso de Vergil mientras Soujiro le sonrió dándole ánimos.

El sombrero fue puesto en Neville, estuvo hablando del legado de su padre y madre durante Hogwarts y la guerra, esto saco una mueca en Neville pero luego una sonrisa cuando el sombrero le dijo lo increíbles que eran ambos, vio su corazón a pesar de su timidez y miedo vio el fuego y la determinación de que el legado y memoria de sus padres en estado de coma fuera respetado y recordado como grandes héroes de guerra, el sombrero sonrió para gritar en alto.

-GRYFFINDOR-el cono de aplausos no se hizo esperar, Neville fue donde los leones para sentarse, MacGonagall leyó una vez más el pergamino.

-Soujiro Wangyu-Soujiro fue directamente hacia el sombrero sin duda alguna, se sentó y espero.

-Ahhh intrigante, muy intrigante, el heredero de Seiker, el amo de la baluartillería, una capacidad que antes era conocida en muchas tierras llenándose de respeto como de miedo, un gran conocimiento en armas y combate a tan corta edad pero una gran nobleza y sentido de la justicia a pesar de tener habilidades que serían consideradas oscuras por los presentes aquí, una sed de conocimiento por aprender más de tu legado, deseas conocer cada aspecto de la creación del paladín, solo hay un lugar para ti y ese es-le dijo en su cabeza, Soujiro espero ansioso.

-RAVENCLAW-dijo orgulloso, Soujiro se levanto pero a medida que daba un par de pasos las llamas de las antorchas se tornaron de un oro hermoso para dirigirse hacia Soujiro, tanto Harry como Vergil se levantaron de golpe para ayudarlo contra cualquiera que estuviera con malas intenciones pero era tarde el fuego lo engullo pero en ningún momento se escucho los gritos de Soujiro, el fuego amaino y se mostro algo nuevo, la túnica había desaparecido dejando los pantalones de jean azules con los tenis blancos, una camisa blanca y encima un gran tapado con runas en dorado, tribales de oro majestuoso que brillaban con poder y magia alrededor de sus brazos y espalda dándole la forma de un águila real majestuosa con las alas extendidas, debajo del animal estaba estampado el nombre de la casa de la sabiduría con un lema.

" _la sabiduría infinita es el mayor tesoro de los hombres"_

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto en voz alta Soujiro mientras veía su nuevo "uniforme".

-Simple, eres un verdadero hijo de Rowena, la sabiduría y el conocimiento están contigo presente, tú llevas en tus hombros los verdaderos ideales de la fundadora de tu casa, pórtalos con orgullo Heraldo de Ravenclaw-le dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

-Así lo hare-le dijo Soujiro mientras se inclinaba en un arco respetuoso para luego ir donde su mesa al lado de Hermione.

-Bien…Virgilio Von Umbra-dijo la subdirectora algo anonadada por los acontecimientos presentes. Vergil se acerco para sentarse y recibir el sombrero en su cabeza, se tenso cuando escucho la voz del mismo en su mente.

-¿Qué haces donde no fuiste llamando?-le pregunto con hostilidad a un punto de quitárselo y reducirlo a meros harapos.

-Calma, caminante, tus secretos no saldrán de su lugar, tengo un pacto, solo debo ver en tu ser para ver donde serás colocado, lo que guardas no puede ser divulgado-le dijo el sombrero, Vergil se calmo pero aun estaba lago dudoso.

-Entiendo-fue su respuesta.

-Veo en ti tanta ambición, un anhelo por comprender lo inexplorado de este mundo, aquello que es tan temido como odiado, las tinieblas, una mente curiosa pero enigmática, no portas ningún prejuicio como muchos otros magos ambiciosos ni temes al derramamiento de sangre ni a la inevitable muerte, las has aceptado como pocos, quieres comprender al otro que está delante de ti, por esta razón no hiciste nada malo con el niño Potter por lo que veo, tu ambición es tan grande como la montaña, solo un lugar puedes pertenecer y es-luego grito con poder.

-SLYTHERIN-los aplausos no fueron muchos esta vez, solo los de su mesa se vieron conformes por esto, se levanto y al igual que antes las llamas se dirigieron hacia el pero esta vez eran de un tono verde brillante, como neón.

-¿Así que soy un Heraldo de Slytherin?-pregunto curioso Vergil mientras miraba su nuevo "look", estaban sus borcegos negros, jean gris, un gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta los muslos, los tribales brillaban en verde mágico, cargados de mana, los tribales de sus brazos eran los mismos que los tatuajes que ocultaba estaban ahora en su gabardina, el de su brazo izquierdo eran de verde mientras que el derecho eran de un tono plata, en su espalda una serpiente de fuego verde se estampo orgullosa en el medio de la misma, no tenía ningún lema como Soujiro pero eso bastaba para él.

-Así es, porta con orgullo la verdadera ambición sin mancha como muchos, lleva la casa de las serpientes a su verdadera y única gloria oh heraldo de Slytherin-le indico el sombrero, a diferencia de su amigo Vergil asintió para luego ir donde su mesa, se sentó para recibir de lleno varias propuestas de amistades o contactos, este enojado indico que no le interesaba nada, una gran parte de su mesa lo miraba como si fuera nada más que un mero insecto, estaban planeando algo en su contra en especial cierto rubio.

-…Ahhh Harry Potter-termino MacGonagall, los susurros sobre el niño que vivió no se hicieron esperar, Harry caminaba con los puños apretados, tanto que se pusieron blancos, la electricidad bailaba en sus brazos, indicio de su creciente rabia, dentro de su túnica sus dínamos aguardaban pacientes a la orden de la destrucción, se sentó para escuchar la voz del sombrero.

-Mmmm difícil, muy difícil, tienes un gran conocimiento contigo acompañado de la ambición por más, un valor que duerme dentro de ti esperando salir guardado por temores del pasado que se quedan encima cual herida sangrante reteniéndote, solo el deseo de superación te motiva más allá de lo normal, eso de por sí ya es digno de alabanza, tu bravura domina tu alma manifestándose en tu anhelo de mejorar tus creaciones, solo perteneces a-luego contuvo su voz para gritar ante la multitud ansiosa de saber dónde estaría el niño.

-GRYFFINDOR-luego una gran cantidad de aplausos vino desde la mesa de los leones. Harry camino hacia ellos para ser devorada por llamas rojas y doradas, dejándolo con una capa larga hasta los muslos de un tono carmesí oscuro con capucha de piel, mostro sus pantalones negros y tenis oscuro con marcas en rojo, las runas en rojo sangre y carmesí, en su espalda un león que se erguía orgulloso y lleno de poder con el lema debajo.

" _Bravura y valor ante todo, incluso antela muerte misma"_

-Bueno, esto es interesante-se dijo por lo bajo mientras miraba su nuevo atuendo ante la mirada calculadora de todos los presentes.

-Eres el Heraldo de Gryffindor, representas su legado mejor que cualquier otro, enorgullece a tu padre, joven león-le dijo el sombrero como si dijera algo de suma sabiduría.

-No prometo nada-le dijo con desgano, esto no le interesaba, solo continuar con su investigación.

Los leones estaban muy felices de tener a Potter, tanto que no temían decirlo en voz alta para el gran odio de Harry, solo deseaba estar con sus inventos pero al menos se calmo cuando recordó que Neville estaba también ahí, no sería tan malo como esperaba. Hasta que fue acosado de nuevo por cierta molestia.

-Sabía que estarías aquí donde perteneces compañero, no con esas serpientes, no con ese tal Umbra, mostro su verdadera cara como mago oscuro-le dijo el niño pelirrojo que lo había molestado antes en el tren. Harry gruño con odio para dirigirse hacia él con una gran cantidad de furia, el deseo de matar estaba en el aire y gran parte de la mesa veía atenta a esperar que diría su estrella.

-Por última vez pedazo de mierda, no soy tu amigo, que este aquí no quiere decir que sea una especie de amuleto o juguete, estoy aquí solo por mi cuenta, no me molestes-le dijo con desgano, los demás miraban impactados por esta actitud con uno de sus hermanos.

-y eso va para ustedes también, no crean que porque mi nombre tenga algo de fama molesta podrán usarme a su antojo-les dijo para luego esperar que sucedería.

La noche trascurrió sin problemas para ninguno, el director dio algunas indicaciones para luego decir que era hora de cenar, una vez terminada la cena los tres amigos se habían juntado unos minutos para luego acordar verse en la mañana en la mesa de los leones para desayunar, cada uno marcho para su sala común dando por finalizada la noche, la noche donde los tres reyes habían llegado a sus tronos.

n/A: Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap de la cruzada de los tres reyes, como verán algunas cosas cambiaron, más sorpresas aguardan a estos tres, cualquier duda o preguntan manden un PM ya sea a mi o mi colega co-autor de este fic Danmaku-Overlord.

Nos despedimos y esperamos que lo hallan disfrutado. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Tres Parias

(Normal Pov)

Esa noche pasó con relativa calma para los tres jóvenes que eran muy diferentes, pero juntos se complementaban en cierta medida, el resto los notaba como algo raro y extraño, casi repulsivo para los estándares de los magus ingleses en especial con su tan aclamado niño que vivió, apodo que no cayo nada bien a Harry, muchas veces se vio tentado a electrocutar a cualquier idiota que lo abordaba con su dichoso y molesto apodo de cuarta para la diversión de Virgilio y la compasión de Soujiro, separados eran diferentes ya que mostraban facetas muy agresivas en caso de Tesla, electrizante y destructiva, como una tormenta a punto de desatar su rabia en la tierra, agonizante y sanguinaria de parte de Vergil, en cuanto a su tercer amigo, Soujiro mostro una personalidad tranquila, calculadora, siempre atento a cualquier cambio que pudiera afectar el campo de batalla, siempre alerta de todos, como un soldado en medio de la guerra, no, eso sería paranoia, era como un cazador, un asesino silencioso, en vez de defenderse con palabras y acciones el miraba desde lejos, como si esperara un oportuno momento, solo uno para eliminar a sus enemigos sin ningún contratiempo, pero juntos eran algo casi aterrador.

Dentro de las salas comunes eran ellos contra la jungla en la que habitaban, cada una era un mundo diferente, criaturas diferentes, animales que los codiciaban como presas, cuan ilusos estaban los tontos que subestimaban su habilidad para tan corta edad y supuesta inexperiencia, en la casa de los leones Harry demostró ser de un temperamento muy corto y fácil de estallar, cosa que vio el joven Weasly de manera abrupta que lo seguía como un perro a un hueso mientras que los momentos en que estaba solo usaba su boca esparciendo mentiras sobre que Harry era su mejor amigo, que él era tan poderoso como él, cosas por el estilo, pero lo peor fue cuando le dijo en medio de la sala cuando el trazador loco estaba leyendo un libro sobre runas de cuarto año que esta casa era suya, que aquí estaban los suyos, no con los otros dos magos oscuros que deseaban manipularlo.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Harry furioso y harto cerro el libro de golpe en medio de la cara del pelirrojo idiota tirándolo al suelo, se levanto del sofá y le puso un pie en el pecho mientras los seis dinamos estaban apuntando directamente a su cara cargados en electricidad, los brazos de Harry estaban siendo recorridos con corrientes eléctricas y una gran multitud de chispas que daban miedo, el poder se sentía, el joven inventor le dijo en voz de ultratumba pero el odio, la molestia, la rabia y el deseo de sangre se podía sentir en oleadas brotando de su persona, le alzo desde el cuello de la túnica o lo que sean que usaban los magus para decirle en voz clara varias cosas:  
no era su amigo, para él el chico de pecas era solo un parasito molesto, una mera cucaracha que debía pisotear.

Que dejara de decir mentiras a su coste o lo pagaría convirtiéndolo en un muñeco para sus experimentos.

Luego miro a todos que lo miraban con cautela e incluso miedo, que eso iba también para ellos.

Pero lo peor vino cuando dejo la voz rabiosa por una fría, prometedora de dolor en medidas que no se imaginaba: que él era nadie ni nada para decirle cual era su lugar y con quien debía relacionarse, eso era cosa solo de Harry y así seguiría, termino dándole un puñetazo electrizante que le rompió la nariz sumado al choque eléctrico el chico Weasly quedo en la enfermería por tres días; para Harry valió la pena por más castigos y detenciones que le haya puesto MacGonagall, sinceramente el sistema de puntos le iba y venía, no le interesaba como sus experimentos.

En la casa de las águilas fue relativamente calmada la situación, Soujiro mostraba amabilidad y un buen carácter, era respetuoso pero callado, miraba mucho los libros sobre minerales y forja, líneas ley y runas, además de pasar largas horas escribiendo notas y apuntes cuando no tenía que completar sus deberes sobre algo que no mostraba a nadie, era muy complejo pero sabía que era solo el primer paso si deseaba saber los secretos de su herencia, la baluartillería, el legado de su ancestro, muy pocas personas se le acercaban para entablar una conversación informal y los pocos que conseguían sacarle eran pocas palabras, contadas fueron las veces que lograron sacarle frases, solo esos dos podían conversar de manera constante y uniforme, claro que muchos lo consideraban la voz de la razón en el trió por los constantes arrebatos de Tesla hacia las palabras aceradas pero divertidas de Virgilio para con sus creaciones e invenciones, dando consejos ocultos en insultos divertidos, más de una vez estaba suspirando y riéndose en voz baja ante las "peleas" de sus dos amigos.

La casa de las serpientes no era nada agradable, era una jungla donde solo sobrevive el más fuerte, los débiles o eran masacrados o sublevados bajo los mandatos de sus alfas, y Virgilio era un lobo solitario que no se dejaba intimidar, viniendo de una familia de soldados y guerreros tanto en ambos mundos, el mundano y el mágico sabía muy bien que sucedía con su persona, el solo hecho de ser un verdadero hijo de Salazar lo llenaba de más problemas, siempre criticado sobre su elección de compañías por parte del alumnado de verde y plata, miradas calculadoras, desdeñosas y molestas en cada esquina en su sala común eran el pan de cada día, los primeros días no le interesaba, solo iba ahí para dormir, una media hora antes de que inicie el toque de queda, se iba directamente a su habitación, siempre vigilando que su tronco no haya sido alterado o le hayan dejado un regalito de parte de sus "hermanos".

Para Vergil lo peor era el principito mimado de Malfoy, alegando ser una especie de rey porque papi está en la junta de algo que francamente no le importaba recordar, la noche al final de la primera semana fue lo que lo aisló, cuando los demás no solo lo evitaban por su odio y desprecio para con el chico alemán, sino el miedo que podría generar en los suyos, esa noche de domingo Vergil entraba por la puerta para ser recibido por los alumnos, 5 de 3er, 6 de 4to y 5 de 5to año, los demás miraban esperando el espectáculo, uno de los alumnos de quinto dijo que estaba avergonzando la memoria de Salazar en su trato para con los suyos y su preferencia por las demás casas, cosa que era porque sus únicos amigos eran un águila y un león, le dieron dos opciones, o volver a buen camino, o atenerse a las consecuencias. Entre la multitud muchas eran sonrisas arrogantes y pomposas, en especial de cierto rubio; Vergil volvió la mirada para atrás notando que un grupo se formo para impedir que escapara, el solo sonrió y pregunto con un borde demente y lleno de sadismo.

 _¿Le temen a la oscuridad?_

Mientras sus brazos eran cubiertos por sombras, de su espalda cuatro tentáculos del mismo poder se mostraban, esa noche no dejo a nadie escapar de su castigo, claro que recibió heridas pero parecían solo motivarlo a más, termino con cortes en la cara, un profundo tajo en su ojo que va desde la frente hasta la mejilla derecha con otro que va horizontalmente en esa misma mejilla formando una cruz, tajos en el cuerpo, quemaduras por los hechizos de fuego y un brazo roto por un reducto que apenas pudo bloquear, pero salió vencedor y con la voz ronca luego de usar tanta magia les advirtió que no se metieran en su camino o lo pagarían caro mientras dejaba los cuerpos inconscientes y muy maltratados de sus compañeros de casa detrás, paso esa noche y la siguiente en la enfermería, se llevo un mes de detención con Snape, su jefe de casa pero no le importaba, claro está que cuando sus amigos se enteraron deseaban en verdad tomar represalias, muy violentas represalias…. Pero terminaron en un punto muerto ya que no ganaban nada y perdían mucho, era prácticamente una guerra fría entre los alumnos de la casa de verde con el trió. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por las demás casas, los leones reafirmaron su odio por las serpientes, mientas que las águilas y los tejones se mantenían al margen ya que no era su problema además de no querer terminar siendo heridos por el fuego cruzado.

Pero algo no estaba bien, las clases eran normales, claro estaba la excepción, eran las de DCAO, su profesor, un hombre con una personalidad bastante dudosa para su puesto, temía incluso a su sombra, pero esto no era normal, no debería suceder, los tres chicos miraban con ojos entrecerrados en cada clase con Quirell, dudosos y pensando en algo que les dijera el porqué de esta patética actuación, era obvio que llamaba la atención, sumado a las miradas constantes de todo el mundo junto a la mayoría del profesorado en especial del viejo director disparo sus alarmas internas, debían protegerse, hacerse más fuertes, avanzar a pasos agigantados, debían recurrir a algo pero ya.

Desde la segunda semana de clases todo iba con relativa calma para los tres. Salvo cuando llegaba la hora de pociones o de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la primera era aguantar el claro favoritismo y desprecio del maestro grasiento hacia los leones y su gran "ayuda" para con su casa, desde la primera clase de pociones Harry se había ganado el odio del hombre, porque, no l sabia, le importaba, no, ya tenía el odio de muchos de su casa por defender a una inmunda serpiente además de que el niño Weasly parecía estar obsesionado con molestarlo de una forma y otra, solo cuando lo mandaba a volar con sus dinamos era el momento en que se callaba el junto a cualquier otro que esté presente para ver la escena: DCAO era más que nada intentar descifrar qué demonios era lo que decía el profesor sin perderse en sus conferencias constantemente siendo cortadas porque se asustaba por algún ruido o como le decía, una aparición repentina en su salón.

Lo interesante de todo esto era ver como la gente reaccionaba a los tres, muchos rumores circulaban, uno de ellos era que Harry era un impostor que había asesinado al verdadero y estaba aquí para destruir la escuela desde dentro, otro apuntaba a Vergil para su molestia, lo llamaban el demonio negro. Que estaba poseído y que su cuerpo no era otra cosa sino un recipiente para el ente que moraba en su interior, esta era la única explicación para las serpientes que dejo en la enfermería el hecho de haber perdido ante un mocoso don nadie de primero según ellos, inclusive el tranquilo y pacifico Soujiro era víctima de esto, el más importante y en la opinión de los tres chicos sobre los tontos rumores que circulaban sobre ellos era el de su calmado amigo que su carácter era solo una mera fachada, una máscara de algo aterrador, decían que pertenecía a un clan oculto de magos que buscaba algo, desde el fruto del Edén, al conocimiento perdido de Alejandría, que estaba reclutando gente para su secta hasta otras cosas más. De solo escuchar esto Soujiro tenía ganas de salir con sus armas solo para brindar un mundo de dolor a aquellos que decían esas cosas absurdas sobre su persona.

Una mañana los tres se dirigían hacia sus clases de Herbología en la mañana, estaban bajando por las escaleras que en opinión de Harry eran muy molestas, ¿Quien quiere unas escaleras que cambian a cada rato sin su consentimiento? Los otros dos le dieron su asentimiento en su opinión, terminaron delante de una puerta que no reconocieron, pero estaban apurados así que era todo o nada para los tres, ya tenían suficiente contra los profesores controlándolos cada tanto con los alumnos mirando y susurrando a sus espaldas, solo Neville y Hermione se quedaron con ellos en contra de los demás, eran los únicos con los quienes estaban más o menos cómodos como compañías además de entre ellos mismos.

-A que estamos esperando, estamos retrasados, vamos-dijo Harry exasperado por la indecisión de sus amigos.

-¿Quien nos hizo quedarnos para calibrar esos rombos o lo que sea que sean tus llamados dinamos?-le cuestiono divertido Soujiro mientras lo miraba de reojo a su izquierda, Vergil estaba medio dormido, nunca fue alguien de mañana pero no escapaba la ligera sonrisa desde la derecha del trazador loco como le gustaba llamarlo el espectro, para ligera molestia de Vergil ya que nunca le reconocería que le agradaba ese apodo, desde hace una semana Harry lo llamaba fantasma o espectro por sus poderes de sombra, Soujiro se sentía excluido pero los otros dos afirmaron que debían ver algo que lo identificaba sobre los demás de manera sobresaliente.

Entraron en la puerta para ver un pasillo largo con varias estatuas cuyas partes superiores eran para encenderlas, antorchas de personas inclinadas como esclavos o guerreros derrotados.

-Alguien debería limpiar un poco este lugar-dijo Vergil al pasar un dedo por una parte de la estatua cercana para quitar su dedo completamente lleno de polvo, además de las múltiples telarañas presentes en gran parte de la pared.

-Genial, nos perdimos ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto molesto Soujiro además de algo nervioso, un sentido de alarma estaba sonando en su cabeza, sentía algo amenazante cerca, les dijo a sus amigos sobre esto e inmediatamente respondieron con sus respectivas habilidades de manera abrupta. Harry hizo que los seis dinamos se dividieran en dos grupos de tres formando algo como una "Y" mientras apuntaban hacia delante preparados para disparar un tiro cargado de electricidad que era lo más cercano a plasma o laser según las palabras de su creador, Vergil se lleno de sombras los brazos pero en vez de garras eran dos grandes y largas espadones dentados que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, Soujiro sonrió un poco al ver como confiaban en sus palabras los dos presentes con él, quito las gemas para convertirlas en sus revólveres y prepararse para el combate, vieron delante una puerta vieja que parecía estar en las ultimas, se acercaron con cuidado para saltar al escuchar un silbido seguido de un maullido, se dieron vuelta para ver a la gata de Filch, Soujiro reacciono pegándole un tiro cerca suyo para que salte en molestia, siguió disparando hasta que la molesta gata desapareció corriendo despavorida por la andanada de plomo y acero, los otros dos se le quedaron mirando, Soujiro enrojeció de vergüenza por esto.

-¿Qué? No me digan que no querían hacer lo mismo que yo-les dijo molesto y muy rojo por esto, parecía brillar por el color en su cara, Vergil se río animadamente hasta que escucho algo en la lejanía, eran pasos y eran muy cercanos, los agarro a los dos cuando sus manos aun recubiertas en las tinieblas eran garras ahora, los arrojo sobre la puerta logrando abrirla para luego meterse el dentro y cerrar del otro lado.

-¿Que mierda espectro?-le dijo molesto Harry con sus dinamos apuntando sobre su cabeza listo para descargar su furia sobre el usuario de sombra.

-Silencio Tesla, calla y escucha joder, sssshhhh-les dijo a los dos con una cara seria y algo de miedo, se había agachado para chocar contra la pared de espaldas a ella y mirar debajo de la puerta para ver las sombras del otro lado, sus amigos siguieron su ejemplo del lado contrario de la puerta a la que estaba apoyado Vergil. Los tres miraron debajo para ver dos siluetas, ambas masculinas y una muy encorvada, este era el conserje molesto y asqueroso que parecía el ayudante de un científico loco, cosa que le vendría bien a Harry según Vergil, el otro era diferente, algo encorvado y de estatura normal, no sabían cómo identificarlo así que se resignaron a dejarlo libre, al menos sabían que no parecían irse en el corto plazo, luego de un rato esperando vieron como las figuras se marchaban con los sonidos de sus pasos perdiéndose en la lejanía, esto les hizo soltar un suspiro pero vieron como Vergil se tenso de inmediato y agacho su postura más hasta quedar casi al ras del suelo, esto llamo su atención a los demás, vieron lo que estaba viendo, se quedaron duros al notar como tres pares de ojos dorados les devolvían la mirada con avidez y hambre, tres grandes cabezas de perro, una imponente y musculosa figura grande de al menos unos 18´5 pies, bastante alto e intimidante, estaba gruñendo hasta que se arrojo sin previo aviso para ser retenido por varias cuerdas grandes de sombra, pero apenas podían retenerlo de manera efectiva, con cada tirón las rasgaba más y más.

Soujiro vio como Vergil sudaba frío al intentar mantener el control sobre las sombras para retener al cerbero que deseaba devorarlos sin piedad, sin pensarlo afino sus sentidos en medio de la oscuridad del salón vacio donde solo estaba ellos cuatro, apunto al cuerpo buscando algo que pudiera tener como punto débil, apunto directamente a los ojos, disparo dos balas en la tercera cabeza, la de la izquierda logrando impactarles de lleno, se retorció mientras rugía de dolor puro, el sudor frío corría por las espinas de los tres chicos, una mano espectral conocida como miedo los asalto de golpe, el corazón latiendo a mil, cualquiera estaría aterrado esperando su fin, pero no ellos, algo más despertó, la necesidad de combatir, de sobrevivir, de salir victorioso sobre el cadáver de su enemigo inferior, de coronarse vencedor, sin pensarlo Harry puso sus dinamos delante de sus manos, la electricidad rompió los limites de seguridad que había impuesto sobre ellos noches atrás en un sistema de seguridad en caso de sobrecarga, aquí eso no importaba, corrió como nunca hacia el gran can, la cabeza del medio lo vio, abrió su boca demostrando sus grandes caninos y se abalanzo herido para devorarlo, Harry piso firme para extender las manos hacia delante y cuando la boca iba a cerrarse sobre el tomo los dos colmillos superiores para liberar la alta cantidad de voltaje en la bestia, los arcos de electricidad bailaban sobre su cuerpo formando arcos cada pocos segundos, quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado aparecían sobre su piel de manera alarmante, estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre ya que el voltaje en altas cantidades provoco que su sistema circulatorio tratara de mantener el ritmo de los latidos ahora acelerados logrando reventar varias venas, estaría muerto en cuestión de minutos.

Lo soltó para formar la Y delante suyo y un rayo de plasma de alta temperatura broto de la formación de sus dinamos destruyendo parte de su boca con los colmillos brotando en varias direcciones junto a una buena parte de su hocico, Soujiro se acerco para llenar las heridas quemadas con plomo ardiente, como la carne ya estaba maltratada no costaba nada el penetrarla y como entraba con mucha más fuerza de penetración las heridas eran muy profundas agravando más el desangramiento, la bestia intento luchar, dio manotazos desesperados para alejarlos de él, ambos guerreros retrocedieron saltando para atrás, solo quedaba una cabeza, Vergil sonrío de manera macabra y se encorvo de tal manera que demostró como varias bolas o capullos se formaban en su espalda, se movían en un sentido bizarro hasta que "explotaron" revelando cuatro largos tentáculos sombríos con una punta de cuchilla muy afilada y dentada bastante peligrosa, esta técnica le costaba mantenerla ya que debía manera cuatro miembros más con sincronía tanto individual como en conjunto, movió los cuatro de tal forma que agarraron el hocico clavándose de este, debajo de su mandíbula y frente, las agarro con firmeza para luego girarlas con violencia a un costado.

El sonido de de huesos quebrándose junto a un enorme cuerpo colapsar de manera abrupta en el suelo se escucho en todo el pasillo…..le siguieron otros tres objetos le siguieron con prontitud, los tres chicos estaban jadeando con fuerza, recuperando el aliento que habían perdido sin darse cuenta, espaldas pegadas, protegiéndose entre ellos, aun excitados por el combate letal que solo había terminado hace apenas segundos, la magia de cada uno resonaba con fuerza en su cuerpos, las sombras moviéndose con euforia y casi histeria en Virgilio, la electricidad en todo el cuerpo de Harry, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, el collar de Soujiro brillando con fuerza y agitándose, deseando ser liberado de su prisión.

-Eso….eso fue-empezó Vergil pero no tenía palabras para decir la adrenalina al combatir contra tal bestia.

-Es perfecto para mi investigación-dijo rápidamente Harry mientras pensaba en nuevos cálculos y teorías para mejorar aún más su equipo.

-En verdad-no tenia palabras Soujiro pero cuando cerró los ojos para tomar aire los abrió de nuevo con prontitud, como si algo muy malo estuviera pasando.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda-no paraba de decir insultos mientras pensaba con furia, varias ideas pasaban por su cabeza, esto llamo la atención de los otros dos tensándose ligeramente para saber qué era lo que molestaba tanto al chico pistolero.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto dubitativo Vergil a Soujiro, interesado en descubrir que era lo que molestaba tanto a su amigo y en parte bastante preocupado, ya que Soujiro es el más tranquilo de los tres.

-Piensen con cabeza fría un segundo, matamos un cerbero, un PUTO CERBERO POR AMOR DE DIOS, ¿Qué MIERDA HACE UN CERBERO EN UNA ESCUELA?-termino explotando molesto por no poder entender nada la situación, el silencio era muy molesto, no incomodo, era sinceramente agobiante para los tres, aun sentados uno contra el otro trataban de crear un orden para toda la situación, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, si aun era tiempo para las clases, el almuerzo, o la cena, tal vez la batalla tomo tanto tiempo en vez de segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sabían, solo querían entender toda esta…estratagema.

(Vergil Pov)

 _Soujiro tiene razón, esto no tiene sentido, un cerbero, cerbero…..un guardián, el protector de las puertas… ¿Una entrada? ¿A qué? Una cámara, un tesoro, ¿Algo que ningún mago debe ver o presenciar? ¿Cuándo llego? ¿Cómo lo trajeron sin que nadie se dé cuenta? Todo le castillo tiene oídos y ojos por medio de esos molestos retratos y fantasmas…En algún momento del año debieron haberlo notado, ¿Fue antes de que nosotros estuviéramos aquí, antes del año escolar? ¿Mucho antes de que siquiera naciéramos nosotros? ¿Para qué? Y en caso de haberlo notado porque nunca dijeron algo. ¿Sirven a alguien? ¿Pero quién? No…Esa pregunta tiene una respuesta._

 _El viejo director, el sabe algo, pero no podemos hacerle frente, para su edad se puede sentir el poder que brota de él, viejo o no es un gran mago, nos guste o no, debemos movernos con mucho sigilo….respira calmadamente Virgilio, recuerda, ante un poderoso depredador o huyes o lo cazas con sigilo, con la cabeza, no con fuerza. Tenemos que hacernos fuertes, eso es lo único que podemos hacer ahora, ¿Pero como volvernos tan fuertes en poco tiempo? ¿Dónde podemos empezar para eso?_

 _Eso es._

 _La rumoreada Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca._

(Harry Pov)

 _Tiene razón, algo no cuadra en la ecuación, este lugar es secreto pero es fácilmente accesible para cualquiera, no importa el rango, año o poder esto es casi como un cebo….esta para atraer algo…alguien aquí, el cerbero protege, esta sala debe ser una puerta a una parte de la escuela, tal vez una muy vieja e incluso olvidada, eso es seguro, la única pregunta es qué es lo que protegía con tanto fervor, buscar esa entrada solo podemos hacer, fue solo mera suerte o instinto que pudimos acabarla así como así, no podemos seguir desde aquí, al menos no como estamos ahora, los demás alumnos nos evitan, eso es bueno, podemos trabajar en nuestros proyectos._

 _Tengo que mejorar más mis dinamos, no, no pueden ser mejorados más, cada uno se maneja casi de manera independiente uno de los otros, debo enfocarme en otra cosa…mi cuerpo…está desprotegido, una armadura, que a la vez pueda manejar mejor mi electricidad y que pueda conectarse con mis dinamos de manera segura y positiva para el combate, debo trabajar en los tres rangos, corto, medio y de largo alcance pero por ahora debo crear una protección para mi persona. Una vez hecho eso debo enlazarlo con los dinamos como cerebros o núcleos unidos para evitar el sobre voltaje y que terminen explotando como bombas, casi me mato más de una vez cuando los llevo más allá de su máxima capacidad permitida._

 _Debo empezar cuanto antes, cuanto antes termine más preparado estaré para lo que sigue en esta trampa llamada escuela._

(Soujiro Pov)

 _Que debemos hacer esta claro como el día, debemos marcharnos ahora a la siguiente clase, inventar una excusa, nos perdimos, nos peleamos con otros alumnos, nos sentíamos mal, cualquier estupidez, no debemos hablar de este tipo de temas al menos dentro del castillo, un sistema de lenguaje encriptado entre nosotros, no, si no nos decimos nada de nada llamaría mucho la atención sobre nosotros, más de lo normal y eso no necesitamos, tal vez unas runas, podemos enlazar nuestras mentes para hablar telepáticamente o algo similar, los cuadros o los fantasmas no son confiables, casi todo el profesorado nos vigila, cuidadosamente de no ser detectados, debemos mantener las apariencias._

 _Un segundo… ¿No era que el cuervo de Vergil podía hacerse inmaterial? ¿Tal vez puede hacerse invisible? Podríamos usarlo para hablar sobre las cosas importantes entre los tres un poco más seguros pero las respuestas tardarían más en llegar y en caso de volverse inmaterial no quiere decir que sea indetectable. Otra cosa, por ahora no debemos hablar sobre esto, al menos no de la manera tradicional, tal vez si nos prestamos libros podríamos escribir nuestras notas sobre el asunto, es muy ambiguo y en cierta forma muy peligroso pero es lo mejor hasta el momento. Y es obvio que necesitamos ayuda, pero no podemos confiar esto, y no podemos arrastrar a Hermione y a Neville en esta situación, estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros desea ponerlos en peligro, tal vez un familiar, un espíritu contratado o algo invocado….Se que papa tenía unos pergaminos viejos sobre un ritual de invocación de un poderoso espíritu familiar, debo pedírselo, no, de seguro lo dejara muy preocupado, una vez me reúna para navidad con ellos debo buscarlo, lo siento papa, pero no quiero que me saques de aquí dejando a mis amigos solos._

(Normal Pov)

Una vez pasado el éxtasis de la batalla y estar quien sabe cuánto tiempo ahí tirados pensando nuevos planes llegaron a una decisión unánime.

-Bien, llegamos a una decisión, no abra cambios al menos no hasta la mitad del año-dijo Soujiro como la voz de la razón, Harry y Vergil asintieron conformes.

-1: lograr obtener una avanzada cantidad de hechizos, preferiblemente ofensivos, al menos hasta tercer año-dijo Harry.

-2: Encontrar un lugar donde podamos trabajar y entrenar sin el peligro de ser descubiertos ya sea por el alumnado o el profesorado, en especial del viejo-siguió Vergil.

-3: Conseguir ayuda extra, como un familiar, además de los que tenemos ahora que serian más para mensajería y rastreo-dijo Soujiro con una mano en el mentón.

-4: mantener un perfil bajo, no llamar la atención, que todo siga como hasta ahora, si es posible enfocar la atención de los demás en otra cosa-dijo Harry, esperanzado de este ya que estaba harto de que todo el mundo hable a sus espaldas, como si no pudiera oírles.

-5: Abastecernos de pociones nutritivas, esto va por mi cuenta, en la casa de las serpientes la mayoría son buenos en pociones, debo aprender este arte, de esta manera tendremos acceso a una fuente para sanar heridas, venenos y otras dolencias por nuestros experimentos-dijo Vergil con una sonrisa de lado, emocionado de molestar a algunos pomposos de su casa. Esto saco una ligera risa de Harry y Soujiro.

-6: aprender una forma de teletransporte, ya sea un traslador, aparición o algún otro método, Vergil tu puedes moverte con las sombras, ¿No puedes movernos de un lado a otro?-le pregunto Soujiro, Vergil hizo una mueca ante la pregunta.

-De poder puedo, pero es arriesgado, podría perderlos en las tinieblas para siempre además de terminar unidos todos juntos en un cuerpo ya que literalmente es como convertirse en humo y moverse por el camino que son las sombras, si lo hago no solo debo "destruir y construir" otra vez mi cuerpo como estoy acostumbrado, sino también los suyos-dijo algo molesto de no poder ayudar a sus amigos en esto.

-Fascinante, poder reconstruir la estructura másica de tu propio cuerpo en materia oscura y moverla a voluntad de un punto A al punto B en el espacio infinito-dijo admirando dicha capacidad Harry, no todos los días veía algo como esto, Vergil bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no era la gran cosa.

-bueno, dejando de lado la vergüenza obvia de Vergil, ¿Algo más?-cuestiono luego de reírse un poco de su amigo sombrío.

-No, solo sobrevivir-dijo Harry como si fuera poca cosa, los otros asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron de ahí dejando el cadáver detrás, cada uno con diferentes ideas, pero el objetivo era el mismo.

No iban a inclinarse a nadie, no serian los títeres de nadie, ellos gobiernan sobre sí mismos, no los demás, esta fue la primera batalla, ganada, se retiran victoriosos, una victoria amarga, ya que les demostró que no todo es como se ve, algo se va armando detrás de escena y ellos sabían que estaban metidos desde que habían entrado en esta escuela.

Sabían en el fondo que estaban metiéndose en algo más, algo mucho más oscuro.

Estaban en una guerra.

Dos bandos.

Luz y Oscuridad.

¿Cuál seguirían?

N/A: bueno, aquí estamos, no hay mucho que discutir aquí, como dijimos nos mantendremos más o menos fieles al canon pero hay muchas cosas que cambiaran, en especial en los veranos, eso no quedara un mero espacio en blanco, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes, deben esperar.

Cualquier duda ya saben, un PM a mí o a Danmaku-OverLord, dejen un rewiem si quieren.

Disclaimer: ya saben pero la obra no nos pertenece, pertenece a su legítima creadora, hacemos esto solo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

Un saludo y esperamos que les haya gustado, se despiden Danmaku-OverLord y Specterwolf3.


	4. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: El Pacto de las Almas

(Soujiro Pov)

-Pasillos del 4 piso, hacia el Gran Salón-

Tres días, han pasado tres días desde el asunto del sabueso muerto por nosotros, vimos las repercusiones en los profesores, están impactados y casi nerviosos con el director tratando de calmar las aguas, Hagrid, el conserje o el cuidador, no estoy seguro del papel que guarda aquí a estado muy triste, sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, no creí que ese can era tan importante para él, me siento algo mal por eso pero era él o nosotros; sin embargo este no es el momento, las cosas están tensas y ellos no dejan de vernos de reojo, necesitamos una forma de poder comunicarnos pero ya, y tiempo no tenemos…

Si tan solo hubiera un lugar donde la magia no sea de los profesores, porque de seguro ellos pueden seguirnos la pista, este es su territorio al fin y al cabo, un encanto de seguimiento, los retratos, los fantasmas, todo eso y más debe servir para el director, una palabra mal dicha y se abalanzaran sobre nosotros sin darnos cuenta…por el momento debemos mantener las apariencias, pero tenemos que tener una solución o completar al menos dos de los ítems que dimos a entender esa noche de los siete…grrr demonios, mierda, joder, estar contra las cuerdas es sumamente molesto. Papa por favor apúrate a responder mi carta, necesito saber si tenemos ese sello o aria de invocación de familiar….

Bueno, podría ser peor, mañana las serpies tiene la primera clase de vuelo con los leones y mi grupo, las águilas lo tienen con los tejones después, solo espero que esos dos se cuiden entre ellos, paso menos de medio mes y la rivalidad entre la casa del valor con la de la ambición parece una guerra fría de a momentos a estallar en pleno conflicto en cuestión de segundos, en especial el odio que tienen las serpientes para con Ver, desde lo sucedido con ese grupo solo quieren humillarlo y someterlo, suerte que Vergil es muy terco y obstinado, parece casi ansioso por el siguiente enfrentamiento contra los suyos, aunque según él es mera "practica".

Harry por otro lado se dedica solo a sus experimentos, desde lo del cerbero busca crear una armadura o el prototipo de una según lo que nos dio a entender sobre sus ideas, no deja de husmear en libros de minerales, metales y aleaciones, incluso trata de mezclar la ingeniería mundana con la magia, cuando no es compatible, ya creo unos guantes que funcionan en resonancia y sincronía con sus dinamos cargándose de electromagnetismo generando grandes descargas en cuestión de segundos…

Debo ver la sección prohibida, algo sobre metales y gemas, runas y sellos no estaría mal, crear un sub espacio o una dimensión alterna-de bolsillo estaría genial para guardar mi munición o armas de artillería pesada para mi baluartillería, debo crear también unas armas cuerpo a cuerpo pero mi fuerte siempre fue el tiro….tal vez mezclándolos de algo interesante….si..eso resultara muy interesante jejeje.

(Vergil Pov)

-Gran Salón, mesa de Slytherin-

Ufff demonios, estar aquí es molesto, las miradas se notan idiotas, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, no solo es mi "casa" sino también las demás, desde el incidente se rego como pólvora entre los alumnos estoy siendo observado desde los rincones cada tanto, murmurando estúpidos y cada vez más absurdos rumores sobre mi habilidad como shadow walker, además de que los míos han estado muy tranquilos pero cada vez que devuelvo la mirada se notan nerviosos e incluso asustados, era de esperarse luego de la gran cantidad de heridas con las que deje a esos idiotas en la enfermería, creo que uno está en San Mungo por heridas internas…ni que fuera mi problema, ellos comenzaron toda esta mierda, solo me defendí.

Además no tengo tiempo como para estar luchando contra tontos por estas razones, soy mejor que tu, obedece o algo similar, eso es para niños de primaria, al menos no estoy solo; desearía conseguir ese libro sobre sellos y glifos de invocación, estoy seguro que mi familia tenía una rama de invocación de familiares de alto poder en los momentos de guerra o conflicto, y a mi amigo lo está persiguiendo un loco terrorista obsesionado con el poder y quiere su cabeza en bandeja, esta situación es perfectamente justificable a mi parecer, pero Harry debe trabajar en ese sistema de comunicación del que estábamos hablando ayer en la biblioteca luego de terminar el ensayo de trasfiguración.

-debemos mantener las apariencias, por el momento cada uno debe enfocarse en diversos temas, yo trabajare en algo para poder comunicarnos sin peligro-fueron sus palabras, y desde entonces solo se mostro a clases y apenas se muestra aquí, eso solo llama la atención en especial la del viejo director, tch, Tesla sí que sabe cómo mantener un bajo perfil.

-*graznido* *graznido*-escuche a Night graznar desde lo alto, que raro, no recuerdo que sea día de correspondencia o algo similar a menos que…

Una sonrisa se va mostrando en mi cara de a poco cuando note el sobre que sujetaba en su pata, un sobre rojo escarlata con el sello de los Umbra en negro, por favor que sea la respuesta de mi madre, por favor. Baja en un arco para ponerse en mi hombro para extenderme su pata con el sobre, lo tome de ella y ella se fue volando de nuevo con una negro miasma que salía del contorno de su cuerpo, su poder se manifiesta cuando atravesó la pared sin más, los demás vieron eso como si fuera algo increíble, por mi parte ya me acostumbre a verla atravesar cosas como si nada; pero eso no importa, debo saber las noticias de mi mamá, espero que en verdad me haya contestado de manera positiva. Tome el sobre y lo abrí para ver que había al menos cuatro hojas y comencé la lectura.

 _Mi Querido Hijo:_

 _Desearía en verdad contestar esta letra con felicidad pero cuando recibí tu carta tu padre y yo estábamos felices por que nos buscaras, esperábamos aventuras y nuevos amigos de tu parte más sin embargo nos trajiste las malas noticias de que uno de tus amigos es buscado por un Señor Oscuro desde Dios sabe cuánto; lo lamento mucho, tu padre quiso ir ahí directamente a sacarte, incluso estaba preparando su arma y espada para ello, luego esta con esa cara fría y distante pero sé que se muere de preocupación por ti al igual que yo…_

 _Vergil, mí amado hijo. Luego de meditar con tu padre llegamos a una conclusión, como Matriarca del clan Umbra debo velar por los míos, seas mi hijo o no, te autorizo a usar todo tu poder como shadow walker._

 _Vive en las tinieblas_

 _Usa las sombras_

 _Se uno con velo oscuro del cazador_

 _Debo decir que estaba pasmada, nunca fuiste de preocuparte mucho por otros más allá de nuestra familia, cuando pediste, incluso suplicaste en tu carta el permiso para el sello de invocación supe que encontraste buena gente al cual llamar hermanos de armas, gente que puedas proteger y poner tu vida en sus manos, confieso que estoy aterrada, el solo pensamiento de perder a mi bebe basta solo para quitarme el sueño, por favor hijo vuelve a m sano y salvo; te envió el sello y canto para la invocación y un consejo, úsalo mejor en una luna llena, si esperas a la luna sangrante pasara mucho tiempo, y no gozas del mismo, en un mes la luna estará llena y cargada de poder, busca un lugar apartado, dibuja el sello y toma el poder desde tu alma misma._

 _Eres un shadow walker, tu poder reside en la oscuridad misma, cuanta menos luz mejor, y el aria es uno generalizado pero el verdadero canto viene de uno, mira dentro de ti, en lo más profundo y podrás convocar el familiar de batalla que es solo para tu persona, y nadie más podrá convocarlo hasta el día de tu muerte, rezo y pido por tu seguridad. Recuerda, las sombras es un lugar incomprendido y juzgado más sin embargo es seguro para ti, es tu más fiel guardián y consejero, confía en ellas, pide su poder y serás respondido pero cuidado, no las subestimes porque si no serás devorado por el abismo negro._

 _Te deseo mucha suerte y recuerda que te amamos._

 _Atte. Tu madre y Matriarca del Clan Umbra, Anastasia Umbra._

-Je, siempre protegiéndome mamá-me dije por lo bajo mientras sonreía un poco ante el cuidado y amor de mi madre, siempre fue muy protectora desde que nací, siempre desde que tengo memoria…pero ahora debo estar por mi cuenta, al menos tengo a mis amigos, algo se nos debe ocurrir y ya tenemos algo de nuestra parte, el sello esta, el aria es de cada uno, debo explicarles eso, bien; debemos ir a la biblioteca, más especifico a la sección prohibida y conseguir algo de utilidad, pero necesitamos un lugar oculto, un lugar que podamos llamar nuestro taller donde nadie más nos moleste por pequeñeces sin valor.

-¿Algo bueno Umbra? ¿Te sacan de aquí tan pronto? No me sorprende-una voz molesta y pomposa vino desde un lado, miro de reojo que es el autoproclamado príncipe de Slytherin y molestia número 1 en la casa de las serpientes, Draco Malfoy seguido de cerca por los dos gorilas trasfigurados en personas a medio camino, Crabble y Goyle o como sea que se llaman ya que nunca los oí hablar, me pregunto si saben cómo hacerlo en primer lugar.

-*suspiro* Mira Malfoy, lo que sucede es mi problema, no me molestes-le dije tajante para tomar mi carta con los papeles para luego irme pasando de lado pero esos idiotas se pusieron en mi camino bloqueándome la salida, genial, veo como todos los presentes miran a ver este "espectáculo".

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? No me digas que tienes miedo-me dijo con altanería, solo sonreí de lado, guarde la carta en mi bolsillo de mi jean.

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? Te equivocas, solo que no tengo ganas de ensuciarme con los restos de cucarachas y babosas-le dije como si fuera normal, lo veo apretar los dientes con rabia y los dos mastodontes reaccionan en consecuencia.

Quisieron golpearme, solo esquive el primer golpe para dar un saque directo en medio de la nariz del primero rompiendo su nariz, el siguiente vino de atrás para sujetarme y levantarme, no creí que era tan fuerte, mi error y por estar bobo Malfoy vino para darme un golpe en el estomago, duele pero no mucho, se nota que no tiene fuerza.

-Je, eres mío Umbra-dijo con enojo y sadismo, sonreí con rabia y sed de sangre.

-Te equivocas Drafoy TU ERES MÍO-le grite con furia para cabecear hacia atrás y lograr mi escape, mi sombra reacciono formándose cuatro tentáculos en el suelo y salieron disparados sujetándolo y alzándolo en el aire para dejarlo colgando de cabeza a mi altura, estaba quejándose y casi llorando.

-Bájame de una vez, cuando mi padre se entere lo pagaras escuchaste, lo pagaras-dijo con furia pero se nota su miedo, solo me reí, escuche como vienen desde atrás sus compinches pero una mirada los hace retroceder, eso y que mis manos ahora son garras negras muy largas y bastante afiladas. Volví mi mirada hacia el punk.

-Tu padre me importa una mierda y tu menos Drafoy-le dije para luego agitar el tentáculo que lo sostenía y lanzarlo sobre la mesa de las serpies justo sobre varios platos de pastas y puré, sin perder tiempo salte sobre él y apunte directo a su garganta, lo escuche jadear y tragar duro, su mirada era de horror, no termine ahí ya que lo alcé por el cogote mientras lo acercaba a mi cara.

….

…..

Hijo de puta, se orino, solo lo hizo, grrr lo voy a matar.

-Escúchame bien puta barata, tu eres nadie, solo una basura que me molesta, una vez más, solo una vez más y te destrozare, no me molestes- y lo arroje por ahí, salte de la mesa y me moví solo para ver a Harry entrar.

(Harry Pov)

Estaba caminado rápido, espero que los dos estén en el gran salón aun, es algo tarde pero al fin lo termine, el sistema de comunicación jajaja soy un genio, un paso más cerca de nuestro objetivo, abrí las puertas macizas para ver a Ver caminar hacia la salida y detrás suyo varios Slytherin mirando pero justo veo como el rubio molesto de Malfoy se alzo furioso con varita en mano, cantando un hechizo, sin pensarlo levante mi mano con dos de mi dinamos apuntando hacia delante, creando un riel flotante cargándose de electricidad.

-SHOCK-ese es el código para lanzar el rayo concentrado, voló directamente hacia Vergil que movió el rostro esquivándolo justo apenas por unos cm, me miro fijamente para luego mirar hacia atrás y ver como Malfoy era golpeado con la fuerza del rayo deteniéndolo y dejándolo fuera de combate, al menso no es letal, solo lo dejo fuera de combate.

-LEÓN DE MIERDA-dijo uno de los de verde, uno de los mayores, un hechizo que nunca escuche vino hacia mí pero sentí como era levantado en el aire por algo, vi una larga línea de negro que brotaba del suelo poniéndome a salvo del hechizo.

-TRAIDOR, CAE ANTE LOS VEDADEROS MAGOS, LOS PURASANGRE-grito uno desde el otro lado de la mesa, le pandemónium se había asentado y vino para quedarse, el brazo de oscuridad me bajo de golpe pero no fue anda malo, una espalda choco contra la mía mientras sentía el miasma de la oscuridad tocarme un poco, sentí escalofríos de emoción por la posibilidad de probar mis inventos y nuevas teorías para futuras invenciones.

-¿Espalda espalda?-la voz fría pero llena de emoción del combate de Espectro sonó detrás de mí, solo sonreí mientras me inclinaba hacia delante con la electricidad cargándose en las manos enguantadas y corriendo mis brazos.

-Cúbreme, lo necesitare-le dije con diversión, ahí está, esa misma sensación de emoción y adrenalina recorrerme el cuerpo, esa euforia e histeria deseando salir desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Show time-dije con locura.

-Let's Rock-le escuche decir con locura para luego ver como se arrojaba de lleno hacia las serpientes con las garras en alto, cayo de golpe en medio de la mesa para agacharse y patear de lleno en la cara de uno de sexto y luego golpear con un saque la nuca de otro de cuarto y tomar a uno desde atrás para usarlo como proyectil y seguir.

Por mi parte cargue mi electricidad para usarla como pernos yendo a velocidades altas, mis dinamos se pusieron sobre mis pies en un grupo de tres y gane una gran movilidad, esquivando a diestra mientras disparaba a siniestra y al bastardo de mierda que se acercaba por mucho lo remataba de un golpe lleno de voltaje, flotab de cerca contra las serpientes y golpeaba con fervor, uno uso un hechizo de trasfiguración en una copa para transformarla en un tigre de bengala, corrió hacia mientras iba hacia él, con el puño hacia atrás y mis dinamos en la formación "Y" golpee el centro del mismo para que disparara un rayo cargado que termino por desintegrar el tigre en ceniza y carne quemada, como si nada me di vuelta para seguir y ver como Vergil clavaba ambas garras en el suelo y la sombra lo rodeo alzándose y formado ocho tentáculos de al menos unos cuatro metros de largo y medio de ancho moviéndose de aquí para allá y sujetando al desafortunado que pasaba cerca para terminar arrojándolo dos metros en el aire y dejarlo fuera de combate ya sea por el miedo y la euforia de ser suspendido y sacudido como muñeco de trapo.

-Oye Potter, piensa rápido mestizo sin valor-dijo uno de sexto que lanzo un hexágono muy rápido pero fui más rápido para verlo y usar la levitación y una carga en los dinamos de mis pies que al explotar me lanzo encima del hexágono poniéndome a salvo del mismo, el me miro con cara sorprendida y de "oh mierda", aun en el aire mis guantes conductores lo miraron mientras cargaban un orbe de electricidad y de golpe lo lance, no espere la explosión y la posterior descarga que surco varios rayos que saltaron en varios de lo que estaban cerca dejándolos fuera de combate o con espasmos a aquellos que pudieron soportarlo.

-Buen truco Tesla-dijo desde el otro lado Vergil que estaba golpeando a uno de cuarto con varios puñetazos para terminar con una patada al costado, justo en los riñones y dejarlo sin aire, lo levanto del vestido de monaguillo y tirarlo sobre tres de quinto con las varitas en alto listo para lanzar sus hechizos.

-Je, no viste nada-le dije para seguir con lo mío, había delante unos ocho de sexto que estaban en fila uno al lado de otro, levante ambas manos y vi mi ataque contra ellos, los seis dinamos se pusieron en formación de estrella para girar en sentido de las agujas del reloj, unos segundos después un aro de electricidad se había manifestado delante de mí, moví mi brazo izquierdo hacia atrás para terminar dando un puñetazo cargado que resulto en la explosión de voltios disparados en forma de esferas directo hacia ellos con rapidez de miedo, impactaron en el suelo y sobre sus torsos, la suma de ambas explosiones los dejaron fuera de combate.

*Disparo* *disparo* *disparo*

-¿Por qué no me invitaron, que no éramos amigos?-fue la voz burlona de Soujiro, lo vi justo en medio de la puerta gigante del salón con los revólveres en alto pero había una diferencia, un aura azulada como fuego en azul oscuro y noche estaba sobre las armas, apunto al cielo y grito.

-SALGAN DE AHÍ-grito con furia, vi a Vergil cubrirse con la sombras y desaparecer para reaparecer detrás de mí y tomarme en un abrazo mientras las tinieblas nos cubrían en su abrazo protegiéndonos en un domo defensivo.

-Buen truco-le dije con sorna.

-Touche bro-me respondió, ambos miramos justo a Soujiro usar su técnica, no tenía nada que envidiarnos.

Libero el poder en forma de una andanada de balas, no, era una lluvia masiva de balas pesadas, dos orbes del tamaño de una pelota de futbol salieron disparadas al cielo para luego explotar en una bombardeo de balas. Que caían con rabia en el campo de batalla masacrando todo lo que esté en su camino, el ataque fue tal que toda la mesa de las serpientes fue destruida y lo poco que quedo a salvo, bueno, decir a salvo era un eufemismo, todas las serpientes que no se metieron a la masacre se habían refugiado en otras meas para la sorpresa de estos, pegados contra la pared o directamente salieron corriendo del gran salón en busca de refugio. La mesa, o lo que queda de ella junto al suelo parecía un queso suizo, el silencio era ensordecedor y muy sepulcral….

-Después no te quejes de que las mañanas son aburridas Tesla-me dijo Vergil, su voz se escucho en todo el salón, el único sonido que siguió el crack de una copa que estaba por la mitad y su parte faltante cayó al suelo quebrándose en pedazos.

-Es verdad, algo diferente para variar, pero sigo aburrido, eso no fue nada-le dije con altanería.

-Oy ustedes, no me dejen tirado, y que demonios les dije de mantenerse calmados, los dejo un minuto y se pelean con media escuela, ¿Qué sucederá mañana? ¿Harán explotar uno de los pisos con un invento tuyo Harry o tu Vergil usaras tus sombras para desaparecer a un cuarto de los estudiantes?-dijo la voz ofendida pero aun divertida por todo esto Soujiro que ahora había guardado sus armas, los de Slytherin no nos molestarían en un rato, eso es seguro.

-No me culpes Soujiro, tu sabes que necesito hacer pruebas con mis inventos, que esa sala haya explotado fue solo un ligero error de cálculos además de que te dije que si oyes una explosión eso seguro es obra mía-le dije con suma diversión en mi voz, no me culpe, inventar es lo que mejor se me da, y lo seguiré haciendo, que es una pequeña explosión o dos cuando consigo mejorar más y más lo que cree, es un sacrificio a pagar.

-Jajaja que buena idea me diste, me pregunto si algunos de los bastardos estos les gustaría aparecer en medio del nido de un dragón, en medio de Las Amazonas o algún otro lugar desconocido para ellos, eso sería muy divertido, gracias por la idea Soujiro-escuche como Vergil y Soujiro comenzaban a discutir sobre esa "idea", por otro lado los alumnos tragaron duro en el humor extremo de Ver, es obvio, no quieren meterse en su lista negra jeje.

-Por última vez NO, no enviaras a Malfoy en medio de una guerra entre un cartel colombiano con uno mexicano o la policía o los tres juntos, NO, N-O-dijo Soujiro con voz tajante mientras que Vergil hacia un puchero y le sonreía con sorna.

-Ohh vamos no seas un aguafiestas, será divertido verlo correr de aquí para allá como un pollo sin cabeza mientras intenta esquivar las balas-le respondía, y luego el loco soy yo.

-UMBRA, WANGYU, POTTER DETENCIÓN DURANTE TRES MESES CONMIGO Y MENOS 500 PUNTOS A CADA UNO POR TODO ESTO-fue la voz grasienta de Snape que resonó en medio de todo, gau, no creí que gritara tan fuerte en verdad.

-salto de tiempo, medio día, campo de práctica de vuelo, afueras del castillo-

(Vergil Pov)

Ahh aquí estamos, primera lección de vuelo, nuestra profesora se presento como Madam Hooch, una mujer mayor vestida con un traje parecido al uniforme de un regimiento de pilotos de la Primera o Segunda Guerra Mundial en negro, con guantes de cuero marrones claros y viarias partes del mismo en blanco, hasta tenia las gafas de vuelo y todo.

-Escúchenme bien, en esta clase se hará lo que diga, seguirán las instrucciones al pie de la letra, sino me asegurare de que salgan de aquí antes de poder decir Quidditch-dijo con severidad y gran autoridad, le podría dar a MacGonagall un plazo para su dinero en verdad.

-Ahora cada uno se pondrá a un costado de su escoba, levantara una mano y dirá con firmeza "arriba" para tomarla, cuando suene el silbato, 1, 2, *silbido*-luego cada uno de los alumnos gritaba o decía con fuerza "arriba", esto es molesto, es como tratar de encantar a un perro o algo, solo una pérdida de tiempo….ahora que lo pienso me pregunto si puedo hacer alas con mi sombra. Pero eso es algo para otro momento.

-MMm el arriba es muy simple, algo más, algo que sea solo mío, veamos…ALZATE-le dije con fuerza la escoba y esta se movió un poco para luego subir de golpe hasta ser sostenida en mi mano, no creí que serviría a la primera, veo que muy pocos lo consiguen, entre ellos Malfoy, Potter y otros que no recuerdo mucho.

-Bien, en parte….ahora quiero que se ponga encima de la escoba, al sonar el silbato van a patear el suelo con fuerza para elevarse un metro del mismo, luego bajaran y no quiero nada divertido de nadie, 1, 2, *silbido*-y como tal cada uno lo hizo pero muy pocos se elevaron del suelo a la primera, Harry lo hizo con suma sencillez e incluso habilidad, no creí que era un volante natural, Dios quiera que no busque modificar su escoba, tengo suficiente con sus inventos. Por mi parte lo conseguí a la segunda, la sensación de estar flotando sin nada es increíble pero también algo eufórica, con lentitud baje a la tierra, mientras que Tesla parece querer salir con todo a cualquier lado.

-SEÑOR LONGBOTTON BAJE EN ESTE INSTANTE-escuche la voz de Hooch que gritaba a Neville, este está balanceándose en el aire con fuerza, como si lo habían tomado desde un extremo de su escoba para acto seguido agitarlo como muñeco de trapo, se movía con espasmos aquí y allá hasta que comenzó a chocar contra la pared y de golpe se cayó de su escoba pero una estatua con dos espadas alzadas lo atrapo...Lástima que su ropa no lo aguanto ya que se rasgo tirándolo al suelo, que fea caída.

-Abran paso, abran paso-dijo Hooch mientras tomaba a Nev en sus brazos y lo llevaba a la enfermería no sin antes amenazarnos de que si alguien estaba haciendo algo divertido se aseguraría de que nunca más toque una escoba.

-Miren, el tonto olvido esto, si la usaría más seguido recordaría que debería haber bajado al suelo-escuche la voz de Malfoy reír detrás, me gire y vi que tenía algo, seguro es de Neville y se habrá caído cuando se golpeo, tch, este pomposo molesto ya me está hartando mucho, me acerque hacia ellos pero Harry me gano esta mano, no creí que era tan rápido ya que no lo vi bajar ni mucho menos acercarse a nosotros.

-Dame eso Malfoy-le dijo con molestia y rabia evidente en la voz, el rubio se giro para sonreír con sorna.

-Si la quieres ve por el-le dijo mientras se giraba con rapidez y la arrojaba al aire, Tesla no tardo en alzar vuelo e ir tras ella con gran velocidad, lo vi tomarla y hacer un giro cerrado antes de detenerse a nada de estamparse contra la pared de la torre, bajo con simpleza y guardo la cosa de Neville en su bolsillo, algunos de los leones lo felicitaron, sonreí un poco de lado pero quite esa sonrisa para volver a mi personaje frío.

-Oye principito-le grite a Malfoy, este se giro y cuando me vio se puso pálido, no pude evitar sonreír con sadismo, salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. No pude evitar reírme a moco tendido por ello, a lo lejos Harry asintió y sonrió, solo pude devolverle el gesto.

-Ahí no, ahora más problemas-me dije a mi mismo mientras veía a la profesora MacGonagall venir un poco apresurada para dirigirse directamente a Harry, le dijo unas palabras y este la siguió. Espero que este bien y que no tenga más problemas, no los necesitamos en este momento.

-Esa misma noche, un aula abandonada en el cuarto piso, media hora antes del toque de queda-

(Normal Pov)

-De acuerdo, pongamos al día-dijo Soujiro, los otros dos amigos, Vergil y Harry estaban cerca, el primero estaba echado hacia atrás en su silla pero se notaba que estaba prestando atención a sus compañeros, el segundo tenía los pies arriba de una mesa y una sonrisa divertida y algo loca.

-Bien, yo tengo buenas noticias, logre terminar el sistema de comunicación que tanto necesitamos-dijo Harry divertido, los otros lo felicitaron con halagos y una palmada en la espalda, Harry al no estar acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto solo pudo sonrojarse con fuerza para bajar la cara y hacer que su cabello lo cubriera a duras penas.

-Je, buen trabajo Tesla-le dijo divertido Ver.

-Sí, muy buen trabajo Harry, ahora podremos quitarnos un peso de encima-le siguió Soujiro.

-Gra-gra-gracias, mmm...Aquí esta-dijo Harry nervioso mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos hasta que saco algo, eran pendientes, tres pares de pendientes con un diseño único, el primer par eran espadas, dos cuchillas diminutas de plata negra con remarcado de platino brillante con un rubí en medio sirviendo como guardia de las hojas, estos fueron a parar en manos de Vergil, los tomo con una sonrisa, el segundo par eran en forma de una cruz en azul noche con toques de azul eléctrico con un bordado en blanco, un diminuto zafiro, estos fueron a detenerse en Soujiro que los tomo con un sonrisa, parece en verdad estar a gusto, los últimos eran como rombos purpura/rosa/violeta, con unas cuantas runas talladas en todos. Cada uno se los puso luego de unos cinco minutos de verlos fijamente.

*tintineo suave* *tintineo suave*

-Je te pasaste Tesla, no creí que podrías ser un diseñador-le dijo burlonamente Vergil mientras se acomodaba sus pendientes.

-lo que tu digas Espectro, ahora bien, estos pendientes tienen runas y algunos encantos, cortesía de la sección prohibida, me costó mucho entrar y más mantenerme el tiempo suficiente para conseguir las runas y sellos así que más les vale cuidarlos mucho, no son indestructibles-amenazo Harry a ambos, estos solo asintieron.

-Para usarlos solo deben pensar en aquel con el que quiera comunicarse o pueden enviar un mensaje a todos solo deben pensarlo y será enviado, entendido, no es mucha ciencia a decir verdad, con el tiempo lo mejorare más, ahora esto es lo mejor que tenemos-dijo Harry algo abatido por no poder crear algo mucho mejor a lo que esperaba.

-Oye Harry tranquilo, esto es un gran avance, y con el tiempo será aun mucho más grande, no cualquiera logra hacer esto, no te menosprecies-le dijo suavemente Soujiro para darle ánimos, Vergil solo asintió, Harry se vio mucho más animo luego de esas palabras.

-Bien, en otro asunto mi madre me respondió y me envió el sello de invocación además de decirme el aria para la convocatoria del familiar de batalla-y durante unos quince minutos los tres meditaron en silencio para saber ese "aria" que los clasificaba a ellos mismos, que los definía solo a ellos y a nadie más.

-Una mierda que no tenemos nuestro propio taller-dijo Harry con desanimo.

-Es cierto, si solo contáramos con uno sería mucho más fácil nuestro trabajo-le siguió Vergil, Soujiro estaba meditando para sí.

-A menos-se dijo por lo bajo pero Harry logro a escucharlo ganándose su atención.

-A menos que en este castillo allá un salón antiguo, tan antiguo que se remonte la fundación del mismo, un lugar que solo conocen los fundadores, es obvio que este castillo guarda muchos secretos, secretos que nadie conoce, de seguro hay una sala especial o algo similar, si la hallamos tenemos asegurado nuestro taller-dijo Soujiro con simpleza pero Vergil refuto algo molesto.

-Si claro, buscaremos en un castillo, enorme, mágico, con cientos, tal vez miles de salas, algunas muy defendidas como lo vimos con el can ese, encontrar ese tipo de salón como dices nos llevara mucho tiempo y para eso necesitamos…-pero a medida que estaba diciendo se iba callando cuando entiendo a lo que se refería Soujiro.

-De seguro cuando convoquemos a nuestros familiares tendremos uno o varios con capacidades de detección de magia arcana o antigua o tal vez ambas, es un ganar/ganar para nosotros-le dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa, Vergil solo se río un poco para luego palmearle el brazo.

-Eres un genio Soujiro-le felicito.

-Nah, solo me junto con uno, uno loco pero un genio al fin y al cabo-le dijo mientras miraba a Harry, este enrojeció al ser llamado genio por su amigo.

-Bueno, por otro lado, tengo una idea para la invocación además de que debemos esperar, en un mes será luna llena, para estar más que preparados tengo una idea-Dijo Soujiro, esto llamo la atención de los dos restantes.

-Verán, he leído en varios pergaminos y libros sobre u ritual, uno viejo que une las almas en una hermandad, a medida que nuestro poder crezca lo harán los demás miembros del ritual y nos impide traicionarnos entre sí, como bono sabremos donde está el otro por si está en peligro, que dicen ¿Se animan?-les pregunto a los dos, estos se miraron y luego sonrieron con sorna y locura, una chispa que los dos compartían de sobremanera.

-Je, esto será divertido, vamos a allá-le dijo Vergil mientras su sonrisa se hacía depredadora.

-Kukuku me pregunto si mis ideas no les freirán sus cerebros, deseo averiguarlo-dijo con demencia Harry, esa sonrisa de genio loco le quedaba bastante, parece que estaba viendo miles de posibilidades a la hora de experimentar, esto era solo uno más del montón para él.

-De acuerdo, pónganse cómodos mientras dibujo el sello en el suelo, ni más termine nos podremos a ello-les dijo Soujiro, los dos solo asintieron, Vergil saco un mazo de cartas y se puso a jugar al solitario mientras que Harry trabajaba en su último invento, una nueva variable de sus dinamos.

-una hora después, 22:30 PM-

(Normal Pov)

-Vaya si que te tomaste tu tiempo Soujiro-le dijo algo adormilado Harry, Soujiro por su parte solo suspiro algo enojado ya que el trabajo era muy meticuloso, al fin y al cabo no todos los días un grupo de magos juraban vivir como hermanos y crecer juntos en el sendero que es la magia.

-Sí, sí, vengan aquí, cada uno póngase de tal manera que formemos una "Y", bien, ahora comenzare el canto, ustedes síganme como les indique-dijo calmado Soujiro, los otros dos se acercaron e hicieron como dijo. En el suelo un intrincado sello que consistía en uno central que era un gran círculo con otro exterior llenos de símbolos y runas que no reconocían, en el medio del juego de sellos había otros tres símbolos que juntos formaban la Y con cada uno de los magos presentes en cada extremo, se arrodillaron y alargaron la mano para que estas se tocaran formando otra Y encima de la primera, entonces Soujiro comenzó a cantar y con cada una de sus palabras el sello tomo poder y una luz se manifestó que se dividió en tres orbes que se posaron en las cabezas de los tres, uno de cada color que definía a cada uno, el primer orbe era una mezcla de violeta y rosa que despedía corrientes eléctricas cada pocos segundos, el segundo era de un tono blanco puro con un contorno de negro abismal junto al azul noche/oscuro, el tercero y último era negro como la oscuridad misma con un contorno en rojo sangre con rayos carmesí que brotaban del mismo de vez en cuando, entonces Soujiro con voz firme y poderosa dijo mientras su collar brillaba con poder puro cubriéndolo en un aura de un celeste claro con azul oscuro…

 _Ohh Madre Magia_

 _Tú que miras este noble pacto_

 _Estos magos que llevan este acto_

 _Nosotros juramos esta noche_

 _Antes ti como nuestro confidente_

 _Juramos crecer juntos en mente_

Entonces Harry siguió con la electricidad bailando sobre todo su cuerpo.

 _Juramos caminar por este sendero_

 _Alzarnos en espíritu con esmero_

 _Juramos enorgullecerte_

 _Hasta el día de nuestra Muerte_

 _Juramos no caer ante nuestro enemigo_

 _Más sin embargo vencerlo contigo de testigo_

Ahora era el turno de Vergil, sus sombras se formaron y los tribales que cubría su túnica brillaban sobre su ropa en un rojo sangre.

 _Juramos sernos leales cual hermanos_

 _Compartiendo nuestros secretos arcanos_

 _Juramos unir nuestras almas_

 _Hasta el día que hemos de perecer_

 _Más sin embargo vamos a vencer_

Entonces las tres voces cantaron en armonía y los orbes de magia cambiaban de un lugar a otro entre los mismos formando un nuevo sello encima de los tres.

 _NOSOTROS JURAMOS CAMINAR COMO UNO_

 _VIVID COMO UNO_

 _BATALLAD COMO UNO_

 _Y MORID COMO UNO_

 _DIFERENTES EN CARNE Y SANGRE_

 _IGUALES EN ESPIRITU Y ALMA_

 _ANTE TI SOMOS HERMANOS AHORA Y SIEMPRE_

 _¡ASÍ SEA!_

Dicho y hecho la magia respondió, la unión estaba hecha, esa misma noche en el castillo se sintió un foco de gran poder, una magia tan poderosa que hizo temblar a casi todos los presentes, algunos sintieron el anhelo de batalla y sangre a derramar, otros sintieron la necesidad de crear, de buscar y de inventar, mientras que otros solo sintieron una nobleza sin igual, un deseo por cuidar lo que le era preciado, esa misma noche tres hermanos, tres reyes habían despertado, su cruzada solo había comenzado… 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: Nuevos Aliados

(Normal Pov)

Desde esa noche los tres han estado separados un poco pero solo fue una de las ideas de Soujiro, según el deberían saber hasta dónde llegaba el alcance de sus nuevas capacidades, cada noche intercambiaban palabras mentales a través de su enlace telepático pero era a duras penas, palabras simples y muy cortas frases, en primer lugar creyeron que era por la distancia en la que estaban separados, ya que vieron que cuanto más cerca estaban los tres vieron sus mentes más unidas, el proceso de pensamiento lógico y racional lo vieron aumentado en su mayoría, eran mucho más listos que la mayoría pero lo guardaron un poco para no llamar la atención indeseada.

Sin embargo llegaron a la conclusión de que sus núcleos estaban unidos por una cadena ya que cuando usaban hechizos estos eran muchos más fuertes que antes además de poder usarlos una mayor cantidad de veces aunque el cansancio era mucho mayor, aunque no podían compartir los rasgos únicos que cada uno poseía como la electrokinesis de Harry, la sombra de Vergil o la maestría con las armas de Soujiro, esos eran rasgos que no podían empalmarse en los otros que no sea su portador original.

Dos días luego del ritual vieron algo interesante cuando se fueron a descansar….

Era un espacio completamente negro, un vacio, sin nada, infinito y eterno, era un abismo. Donde solo estaban los tres flotando o quietos en un suelo inexistente.

-¿Dónde estamos? O mejor dicho ¿Que significa todo esto?-pregunto Soujiro a la nada, cuando Vergil estaba mirando al vacio eterno mientras Harry estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados pensando y meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

-Siéntanse los dos, tengo una idea-dijo Harry luego de un rato, los otros dos le hicieron caso, se sentaron formando un triangulo entre ellos, luego Harry tomo una vez más la palabra.

-Creo que este "vacio" es una representación de nuestra unión de almas, esta hermandad nuestra, tal vez este lugar simple es la prueba de un espacio donde nuestras almas y mentes están entrelazadas, pero que todavía no se ha formado del todo, por eso esta representación, si nos concentramos en una sola imagen de seguro podremos traerla aquí como algo físico, pero es obvio que no existe en el plano material, sino que es algo metafísico, dentro de nuestras mentes unidas en este sueño, si podemos llamar esto sueño-dio su discurso con voz firme y de un genio como si fuera un maestro ante sus alumnos, Soujiro y Vergil se quedaron mirando pero se notaba que habían entendido, o al menos en su mayor parte las palabras dichas por Harry.

-Bien, entendí, pero ¿Qué pensamos? Y ¿Hasta donde llega el límite de lo que podemos traer aquí? Tampoco es como si pudiéramos traer un mini Hogwarts aquí-dijo Ver luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Que tal, el Gran Salón o la biblioteca, un lugar donde podamos entrenar y cosas así, donde poner a prueba nuestras habilidades-dijo Soujiro pero Harry hizo una mueca ante ese pensamiento.

-Pero en ese caso deberíamos tener un conjunto de habitaciones en este lugar, una sala de entrenamiento, una de duelos, una de pociones, una de tiro, una sala de relax entre muchas otras-le dijo Harry algo desanimado, ninguno de los tres era muy bueno cuando se trata de trabajos o magia mental.

-Esto es una mierda-se quejo Vergil molesto por este punto muerto, al fin, parecían haber conseguido un lugar donde ensayar, donde podían entrenar libremente de las molestias que se estaban acumulando pero de golpe una pared se pone en medio del camino.

-Debemos buscar algo de información, nunca escuche algo como esto, no sabemos si es permanente, si cambiara y si lo hace cuanto o como lo hará, prácticamente estamos caminando en medio de la niebla a ciegas, algo peligroso podría suceder, tal vez nuestras mentes se fusionen o lo hagan nuestros recuerdos provocando diferentes problemas, todos bastante molestos, hasta entonces debemos actuar con cautela-les dijo Soujiro luego de pensar seriamente durante unos minutos, Vergil Harry solo asintieron quedándose sumergidos en un silencio bastante molesto a la vista de los tres.

¿Y que se supone que hagamos, quedarnos aquí en medio del vacío hasta que nos despertemos sin hacer nada?-pregunto Vergil, de golpe una sonrisa se estaba formando en las caras de los tres.

-Si este es un lugar vacio-empezó Soujiro con una sonrisa algo loca, muy rara para su personalidad.

-Que no existe, solo dentro de nuestras mentes-le siguió Harry sonriendo macabramente.

-Entonces podemos luchar y luchar sin cansancio, simplemente debemos visualizar nuestro poder aquí-termino Vergil con una sonrisa psicópata.

Los tres se levantaron con cuidado y se separaron un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarse como si vieran uno de sus mas mortales enemigos pero a la vez un gran respeto y reconocimiento estaba presente en los ojos de cada uno, Soujiro extendió sus manos hacia adelante y en un flujo de poder y mana azul oscuro/noche sus revólveres se mostraron al mundo con un aura azul zafiro sobre ellos; pero algo era diferente en ellos, debajo de su cañón se podía apreciar una larga cuchilla curvada como una media luna de al menos unos 15 cm de largo, su collar estaba temblando ligeramente y sus brazos fueron cubiertos por otra luz azul, esta cuando se fue dejo ver dos guanteletes de un plata tan pura con líneas negras que surcaban el contorno del mismo, los dedos eran garras sumamente afiladas por el ligero brillo de la luz inexistente del lugar.

*martilleo doble* *doble click*

Apunto hacia los otros dos presentes en ese lugar. Harry alzo sus manos para luego bajarlas de golpe con la electricidad que vino desde lo alto en forma de rayo cubriéndolo por completo, surcando sus brazos en arcos muy amenazantes, las chispas bailando entre cada uno de sus dedos, arcos más pequeños brotando del resto de su cuerpo, en especial de su ojo que para sorpresa de los otros dos se había decolorado en un purpura/violeta con un anillo de rosa, la electricidad presente también estaba de ese color mientras que su ojo restante parecía brillar en un verde profundo, uno neón que solo despedía poder, aunque sus dinamos no se presentaron.

Vergil sonrió ante los dos amigos muy poderosos que tenia, cerro los ojos durante unos segundos para mostrarlos de nuevo, sus esclerótica se había vuelto tan negra como el mismo espacio donde estaban, el marrón rojizo reemplazado por el rojo sangre que brillaba con demencia y locura y su pupila ahora era una "Y", líneas negras que parecían venas de oscuridad misma se habían formado arriba y abajo de sus parpados, abrió la boca mostrando varios colmillos muy amenazantes, líneas de sombra estaban bailando sobre sus brazos para cubrirlas en su totalidad luego de mostrarse al menos unos cinco segundos dejando cuchillas de al menos unos 20 cm de largo y 4 de ancho acerradas.

-Jejeje bueno bueno bueno, parece que estamos todos ¿No es así?-la voz de Vergil era mucho más gutural y ronca, como la de un animal o incluso un demonio.

-Así parece, ¿No es hora de una fiesta?-dijo Harry con diversión, su electricidad pareció aumentar mucho más.

-Je, basta de cháchara, que nuestras armas y habilidades hablen-dijo Soujiro con una sonrisa de lado mientras apuntaba ahora hacia las caras de los otros dos.

-Let´s Rock-Dijo Vergil mientras se agachaba al esquivar una bala para luego correr con las garras hacia atrás directamente hacia la parte media de Soujiro.

-Showtime-dijo Harry generando un campo magnético que detuvo el disparo justo a unos cm de su ojo, levanto la mano concentrando una gran carga de voltios para luego dispararla hacia los otros dos.

-Too Easy-dijo Soujiro sonriendo con sorna mientras recibía de lleno un zarpazo de Vergil que bloqueo con los dos revólveres poniéndolos en forma de cruz, Ver iba a volver a golpear con la otra garra pero ambos tuvieron que separarse cuando esquivaron apenas el rayo de Harry, saltando hacia atrás se separaron quedando los tres en las esquinas de un triangulo imaginario, se miraron para volver a arrojarse de lleno sobre el otro, ese espacio pronto se vio sumido en el caos, en forma de sombra, balas y electricidad.

-salto de tiempo, la mañana siguiente, gran Salón, una semana para el primer partido de Quidditch-

(Harry Pov)

Esa noche en verdad fue interesante, estuvimos batallando durante varias horas, bueno, creo yo que fueron varias horas hasta que decidimos tirarnos al suelo a descansar, no es como si estuviéramos agotados pero era más el desgaste mental que el físico, pero sin embargo el cansancio lo compensa, ya que el premio es en verdad bastante bueno, tener horas, ocho horas de batalla continua donde no importa las heridas que uno sufra o como sean de graves, la posibilidad de regenerarse sin miedo a la muerte es algo muy notable, a este paso lograremos tener grandes sentidos de batalla, nuestros reflejos aumentaran en demasía, nuestro sexto sentido será mucho más agudo y podremos percibir presencias hostiles en un corto tiempo si seguimos así como estamos, pero aun debemos obtener un lugar seguro en este plano para nuestros proyectos….

Estoy seguro que en este castillo debe haber al menos una sala que cumpla nuestros requisitos, solo debemos buscar, debemos tener paciencia…la luna llena será en tres días, Vergil esta buscando una forma de concretar el sello de invocación y si pude mejorarlo con lo poco que sabemos de runas, Soujiro está tratando de trazar un aria, o un canto que sea el mejor para esta situación donde podamos aprovechar hasta el más mínimo de poder ya que solo podemos llevar a cabo el ritual solo una vez, no hay vuelta atrás…

Aggg mierda, si solo pudiéramos hallar un lugar sellado donde solo podamos acceder nosotros, debe haber uno, pero done diablos lo encontraremos, Vergil tiene razón, este lugar es enorme y antiguo, de seguro hay cientos de salas defensivas y salones que no se han abierto en años, décadas o más, tal vez milenios desde que fueron usadas por última vez….

¿Dónde está ese lugar? ¿Dónde demonios esta?

-Salto de lugar, la biblioteca-

(Soujiro Pov)

Al fin termine ese ensayo de pociones, en verdad Snape luego de lo ocurrido, parece no bastarle mandarnos tareas mucho más largas y extensas como complicadas a nosotros tres sino que las quiere para la clase siguiente, ni siquiera tenemos una semana para hacerla, lo máximo que tuvimos fue tres días para hacerla, diablos..Pero ahora podre descansar, que suerte que es sábado y no tenemos muchas clases, solo hasta el mediodía, me pregunto si Harry ira a la práctica de su equipo, escuche que se hizo un buscador, el más joven en un siglo por lo que sucedió en la primera clase de vuelo de Madame Hooch, bien por él…

-No te creo, ese lugar debe ser una mentira, un mito de seguro-escuche una voz desde el otro lado mientras estaba acomodando unos libros que use para el ensayo, la voz de un chico seguido del de una chica.

-No te miento, pase por el pasillo y escuche la voz de Filch, me asuste tanto que solo quería un cuarto donde ocultarme, camine y di vueltas desesperada y de golpe una puerta se mostro despacio hasta estar completa, entre sin pensarlo hasta que Filch se fue, esa puerta me salvo, cuando salí y me aleje vi como se desvanecía de a poco hasta ser solo una pared, no miento-eso es…simplemente perfecto, es lo que estábamos buscando, un lugar donde nadie nos molestara, done podemos entrenar, descansar y llevar a cabo nuestros experimentos sin preocuparnos por otros, en especial por el director y el profesor Quirell.

-Pffft si como no y donde dijiste que era esa supuesta puerta milagrosa-se burlaba el chico sin creer nada de lo que su amiga le contaba.

-No me tomes por mentirosa, no te estoy mintiendo en lo más mínimo, fue en el séptimo piso, en frente del tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado, si no me crees ve y compruébalo tú mismo-le dijo la chica algo molesta cuando su amigo n ole creía, este se río un poco para luego seguir hablando.

-Tal vez más tarde ¿amos a desayunar? Tengo hambre-le dijo ya desinteresado, no puedo creerlo, está tirando una pieza de información tan importante, debemos comprobarlo, por más que sea una mentira, no está de más asegurarse sobre ello. Volví a la maesa para sentarme y cerrar los ojos, debo estar calmado y concentrado si quiero comunicarme con ellos.

 _-Chicos, escúchenme ¿Están ahí? Tengo noticias-_ hable mentalmente mientras imaginaba un hilo o cadena, un lazo que me una a mis hermanos, ya está presente, solo debo visualizarlo y tomarlo, ellos escucharan mi llamado.

- _¿Qué sucede?-_ fue Vergil el primero en responder, lo escuchaba caminar despacio, de seguro debe estar curioseando por la escuela de nuevo.

 _-¿Paso algo?-_ Harry estaba acompañado por el bullicio del Gran Salón, debe estar desayunando.

- _No es anda malo, todo lo contrario de hecho, parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado-_ les dije con diversión, los escuche murmurar para sí un poco mientras trataban de descubrir la verdad detrás de mis palabras.

- _Explícate Soujiro, ¿Qué encontraste?-_ pidió Harry mientras no podía deducir la verdad, Vergil solo dio un gesto afirmando la pregunta de Harry, no sé cómo es que puedo ver las respuestas corporales de los dos, tal vez el lazo entre los tres se hace más fuerte o es más fácil para nosotros.

- _Creo que halle nuestro lugar para entrenar sin molestias y el lugar donde se llevara a cabo el ritual de invocación, estaba aquí y escuche algo muy interesante-_ acto seguido les explique lo que escuche de esos dos, decir que estaban sorprendidos es un eufemismo, Vergil se estaba riendo mientras Harry entro en su modo #creador", no dejaba de murmurar para sí teorías e hipótesis de cambio de masa y manipulación del espacio junto a la materia para poder aparecer y desaparecer algo de ese tamaño, tal vez logre crear algo similar o incluso mejor.

- _Reunámonos en el toque de queda, fuera de la escuela, no confió en los retratos, los veo en el lago-_ les dije, ellos asintieron y dijeron que estarían ahí presentes, bien, un paso más cerca de nuestros objetivos, espero que no tengamos más problemas de momento.

-Salto de lugar y tiempo, 10:30 AM, DCAO, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor-

(Harry Pov)

Grr…hmmm…Esta migraña es muy molesta, siento escalofríos en la espalda y estoy sudando mucho cada vez que miro al profesor Quirell, ni siquiera sobar la zona donde me molesta, esa cicatriz que muchos problemas me da no sirve, es más parece solo estar avivando la herida y el constante tartamudeo del profesor no ayuda en lo más mínimo, debo irme de aquí ahora o tal vez acabe desmayado en el suelo sin darme cuenta siquiera.

-Profesor-levante un poco la voz para hacerme escuchar, el dejo de hablar sobre campos acotados y sus usos para hacer frente a los no-muertos para darme su atención.

-S-s-s-s-s-s-sí Pot-t-t-t-t-t-ter ¿Q-q-q-q-que pa-pa-pa-pa-pasa?-me cuestiono, demonios, solo quiero callarlo de un perno de una maldita vez.

-No me siento muy bien ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería por favor?-le pregunte con la mayor cantidad de amabilidad que pude reunir, el solo asintió y le dijo a un estudiante de los Raven que me acompañe, gracias Soujiro, tome mis cosas y me fui de ahí con él siguiéndome cerca y a un lado de mí.

-Oye Harry no te ves nada bien ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te puedo ayudar?-me pregunta preocupado por mi situación, sonrió un poco ante el gesto, no estoy nada acostumbrado a que la gente sea así de amable conmigo sin que no busque nada a cambio, de seguro debo verme pálido como un enfermo.

-no te preocupes, desde que entramos he tenido un fuerte dolor de cabeza, justo en mi cicatriz, con un poco de descanso de seguro pasara, no hace falta preocuparse de más-le dije pero no se ve muy convencido de ello, solo suspiro resignado cuando no tenía una respuesta a mis palabras.

-Si tú lo dices Harry, solo asegúrate de descansar bien-me dijo y nos quedamos en un silencio bastante cómodo a mi parecer hasta que llegamos a la enfermería, dentro no estaba la señora Pomfrey, estaba completamente vacía a excepción de nosotros dos, fui cerca de una cama donde me recosté y descanse un rato, no creí que me quedaría dormido tan rápido.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero el sonido de dos voces y algo de fondo fue lo que me despertó, abrí un poco los ojos para ver a Vergil sentado en el extremo de mi cama con un sándwich en su mano mientras conversaba con Soujiro, este estaba sentado en una silla cerca, una manzana estaba comiendo de a poco.

-Veo que has despertado ¿Cómo dormiste bella durmiente?-me dijo divertido Vergil mientras me extendía una botella de jugo, tome un poco…mmm naranja.

-Cállate y dormí bien gracias, ¿Cuánto dormí?-le pregunte luego de tomar ¼ de la botella.

-Estuviste fuera 2 horas, buena siesta te mandaste pero dejando de lado las bromas ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto al fin, solo di el mismo gesto desdeñoso que con Soujiro antes de responder.

-Sí, sí, no hace falta ponerse asustado por mi condición, es solo un dolor de cabeza simple, nada más-le dije para ver que su mirada era seria, parece que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo aquí.

-¿Sucede algo?-le cuestione, ahora escuche como Soujiro tomo la palabra.

-Creemos que si, mira, lo que dijiste nos dejo dudosos de que sea solo un simple dolor de cabeza, por como lo describiste en esa clase algo o alguien quería interferir con tu mente-eso en verdad me molesto y asusto un poco, alguien queriendo leer mis pensamientos, no me agrada como suena eso en lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?-les pregunte a los dos.

-Ese arte de la mente se le llama Legeremancia, es el don de mandar una sonda a la mente del afectado, en los niveles más simples sirve para descubrir intenciones o leer emociones, los maestros pueden penetrar y ver memorias y recuerdos como si fuera un libro inclusive hay quienes pueden crear recuerdos falsos que jamás sucedieron y son tan precisos que el afectado en verdad cree que sucedieron alguna vez-me explico Vergil.

-Por el contrario, así como se puede leer la mente también se la puede defender, este arte opuesto se llama Oclumancia, permite el dominio de las emociones, organizar tus pensamientos es crear barreras dentro de la mente como defensa, los verdaderos maestros pueden crear una especie de "paraíso" dentro de sus mentes, un lugar que solo ellos conocen, nadie más, y ahí son dioses, nada puede escapar de dicho lugar, es en otras palabras un mundo interior-me explico Soujiro, vaya, hay tantas magias diferentes, no creí que podrían ser tan variadas.

-Increíble, y aterrador en verdad-les dije luego de que absorbiera sus palabras, ellos solo asintieron, Soujiro se quedo pensando hasta que luego algo hizo click en su cabeza por la expresión que tenía.

-Oye Vergil ¿Puedes prestarme a Night un día?-le cuestiono, esto es algo dudoso, para que la querrá.

-No tengo problema pero ¿Para qué?-le pregunto sin entender bien.

-Es muy simple, es para Harry, como es muy famoso en el mundo mágico de seguro más de uno querrá saber sus pensamientos, no estaría de más que aprenda Oclumancia y Legeremancia, y mejor que aprenda ahora que después-le explico como si fuera algo muy sencillo.

-Es verdad, debe aprender esas artes y si las domina genial-le dijo, mientras silbaba por lo bajo, luego escuche un graznido y de la ventana algo la atravesó sin dañarla nada, una forma amorfa oscura se movía en el aire como si estuviera flotando hasta que se deposito en el hombro derecho de Vergil y tomar la forma de un cuervo negro con los ojos rojos, así que este es su familiar Night, no mentían cuando decían que era muy bella, si Hedwig me escucha de seguro me arranca una oreja a picotazos…

-Hola chica ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañe-no creí que Vergil tenía un lado suave y muy amable o cariñoso, estaba acariciando el pecho del cuervo mientras esta graznaba en gusto y le dio un suave picotazo en sus dedos y su oreja como agradecimiento.

-Escucha niña mi amigo Soujiro aquí te necesita ¿Puedes ayudarlo por favor?-le pregunto mientras le señalaba a Soujiro, asintió y voló al regazo del mismo, recibió una ligera caricia como forma de agradecimiento.

-Hola y gracias por ayudarme, veras debo enviar una carta a mi familia, estoy muy seguro que serás más que capaz de hallar la finca Wangyu-le dijo con cariño y suavidad al ave oscura, esta se regodeaba en las caricias y comentarios sobre su capacidad, si, Hedwig no le caerá nada bien cuando la conozca; Soujiro conjuro un pergamino y una pluma y acto seguido comenzó a escribir, luego de unos cinco minutos termino su carta, la enrollo y convoco un sobre la guardo, con un poco de hilo que trasmuto de un trozo de manzana lo ato a la pata de Night, la tomo en su mano y abrió la ventana para dejarla ir en su destino, la finca Wangyu.

-tendremos respuestas de mis padres en unos días, hasta entonces trata de no mirar a nadie a los ojos, de esa forma la legeremancia es mucho más poderosa-me advirtió, limpiamos nuestro desorden por el almuerzo tarde que tuvimos y nos fuimos a seguir con lo nuestro, en los pasillos de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con otros estudiantes que al vernos se escurrían asustados, en verdad nos pasamos el otro día, porque demonios luchamos contra gran parte de los Slytherin en medio de todos los estudiantes va más allá de mi persona, en verdad, al menos el día será tranquilo por lo que veo.

-vaya, vaya, si no es el infame trió del caos-la puta mierda, hable demasiado pronto porque escucho la voz de una molestia, un insecto que quiero aplastar nada más, es mucho pedirlo, parece ser que así es.

-Ahhh ¿Que quieres Malfoy? Estamos ocupados en este momento como para jugar a ser niñeras de un mocoso pomposo como tu-le dije muy molesto por esta interrupción, Vergil gruño por lo bajo mientras que Soujiro acero su mirada, vi como el punk rubio hizo una mueca mientras se ponía ligeramente rojo y apretaba sus manos.

-¿Te crees mucho solo por usar un par de chispas no? Estoy seguro que eres muy cobarde como para luchar en un duelo de verdad-intento provocarme pero lo veo sin fundamento, a mi lado Soujiro chasqueo la lengua en molestia y Vergil se paro en frente de su compinche gordo Crabbe o Goyle deteniéndolo mientras sujetaba su brazo firmemente y sonreía con sadismo.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, desde esa "lucha" gran parte del alumnado nos evita por miedo, así que es muy difícil el encontrar un oponente como tú dices, a decir verdad estoy aburrido y quiero algo divertido, estoy seguro que no vienes aquí solo a decir hola ¿No es así Malfoy?-le dije con sorna como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días, la verdad, no me interesa ser arrogante, no lo deseo, pero ante este insecto me da lo mismo lo que piense de mí, solo quiero que me deje en paz.

-En eso concordamos Potter, te desafío a un duelo con Goyle como mi segundo, voy a demostrarles a todos que no eres la gran cosa-dijo con altanería y superioridad, como si esta basura me intimidara

-Acepto, Soujiro será mi segundo y Virgilio será nuestro testigo como tu otro compinche será un segundo testigo de nuestro duelo-le dije con aburrimiento, el solo asintió para luego dar media vuelta pero se detuvo un poco y miro de reojo para dar una mirada mordaz y maliciosa.

-Sala de trofeos, media noche, no huyas cobarde-se rio al final para luego desaparecer.

-Tch, insecto de mierda, lo destrozare-dije a mi mismo pero una mano en mi hombro me hizo mirar para ver que era Vergil, su mirada era una seria y no dejaba lugar a juegos, es raro verlo así.

-Tranquilo Tesla, aquí hay gato encerrado, ya de por si el lugar y la hora es raro, me huele a un truco barato del principito rubio, iré hacia la sala común de Slytherin para ver si descubro que está tramando, hasta entonces no hagas nada estúpido, los veo después chicos-y dicho eso Vergil se fue dejándonos a los dos.

-El tiene razón, aquí hay algo fuera de lugar, no te muevas tan precipitadamente al peligro, es cierto, Malfoy no es uno de los más brillantes pero de seguro puede hacer algo…con lo limitado que es en ese campo, pero no debes subestimar a ningún oponente, de ser así solo estarás a su merced-me dijo en un tono frío pero sabio, como un anciano o algo, aunque debería hacer caso a ese consejo.

-Tienes razón, algo no cuadra, pero seguiré su juego, nada mejor que hacerle creer al enemigo que eres débil cuando en verdad eres fuerte, el engaño es un arma muy buena y a veces decisiva para los combates-le dije con sorna, como me gustara molestar a Malfoy..

-Vaya no creí que conocieras la filosofía de Tsun Tsu, el arte de la guerra-me dijo algo divertido Soujiro, solo sonreí mientras seguíamos caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-En la biblioteca hay muchos libros, pero no hay ninguno mundano, ese libro fue uno de los primeros que leí hace años, muy bueno mi parecer-le respondí, el solo asintió.

-Sí, mi parte favorita y un buen consejo es-pero escuchamos la voz de Vergil en nuestras cabezas, cosa que nos hizo detenernos en seco.

- _Chicos, si creían que Malfoy al fin podría dar un desafío debo decepcionarlos-_ nos dijo molesto y por el tono monótono que tenía en la voz aburrido, muy aburrido.

-¿ _Que sucedió con el principito?-_ pregunto Soujiro.

- _El muy idiota no deja de decir en voz alta que preparo una trampa para nosotros, esta dando detalles de su plan maestro como si fuera infalible, dice que su plan genial y maestro que nadie más puede siquiera a imaginar es demasiado simple; solo nos hará ir ahí y dejándonos esperándolo, antes de este duelo le dirá a Filch una mentira para que nos atrape y nos castiguen otra vez….esperaba algo mejor a decir verdad, que patético y que pérdida de tiempo-_ nos dijo, en verdad es estúpido el rubio, tch, esperaba algo mejor, de hecho empezaba a respetar muy poco a Malfoy por tener el valor de hacerme frente, pero así como vino se fue.

 _-Gracias Vergil por avisarnos, entonces solo no debemos presentarnos y seguir con lo nuestro, aun debemos verificar si ese salón existe-_ dijo Soujiro, solo asentí y agradecí a Vergil por la información.

- _No hay de que, sigo con lo mío, veré si puedo mejorar el circulo ritual, nos vemos en la noche-_ y termino el enlace, por otro lado nosotros seguimos caminando un rato hasta que terminamos a las afueras del castillo, vimos a Hagrid muy feliz con algo redondo y negro bajo el brazo, como un huevo de avestruz o algo parecido.

-¿Qué crees que sea eso que lleva Hagrid?-le pregunte a Soujiro, este solo se encogió de hombros para volver dentro, le seguí a su lado.

-No lo sé, debe ser otra bestia, Hagrid es conocido por su gran amor hacia las fieras-dijo con desinterés leve pero note una ligera chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-¿Lo vemos otro día para saber?-le cuestione aburrido.

-Bueno-me dijo pero una ligera sonrisa estaba poniéndose en sus labios.

-salto de tiempo, tres días después, 11:55 PM, Sala de los Menesteres-

(Normal Pov)

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en el centro de la gran sala, estaba preparada para el ritual, tres días habían pasado, tres días dedicándose solo a mejorarlo todo a su máxima capacidad. Bajo sus pies un intrincado circulo estaba dibujado, runas, sellos, líneas ley lo componían, cada uno de ellos estaba parado sobre un circulo interior que servir ira como base para desencadenar todo el hechizo ritual.

-y pensar que jugamos con Malfoy de esa forma jejeje verlo rojo de rabia es divertido-dijo con sorna Vergil mientras respiraba firmemente y libera su sombra, su parte del sello estaba comenzando a brillar levemente en negro y rojo sangre.

-Sí, verlo como nos daba miradas de puro odio por haberlo jodido su plan maestro, en verdad es idiota-le siguió Soujiro, este estiro su brazo derecho y su círculo brillo en azul neón y noche.

-Muy cierto, pero no es momento de bromas, un solo error y todo se irá al diablo-dijo con la voz seria, raro en Harry, dejo que la electricidad use su cuerpo como puente hasta el circulo que brillaba en violeta y purpura.

Los tres cerraron los ojos mientras estiraron su brazo para con un cuchillo en la otra se hicieron un tajo en la mano estirada y dejar caer su sangre. El efecto fue inmediato, su magia respondió, los colores de sus poderes latentes se mostraron en cada línea que tallaban a un ritmo lento y constante hasta que toda la zona estaba en una niebla de poder puro, el negro abismal y el rojo sangre, el azul zafiro/neón y oscuro, junto al violeta/purpura y rosa de la electricidad crepitante se manifestó en el sello ritual, tres esquinas formando la trinidad celta, flores, enredaderas y espadas junto a runas de combate, poder, batalla y eternidad brillaban como una estrella en el cielo de la noche.

Los tres cantaron como uno, las tres voces resonaron como si fueran dioses dando un mandato divino, incuestionable e ingobernable.

 _Yo te llamo a ti_

 _Guardián del Padre Tiempo_

 _Que en la vida has batallado_

 _Y en la muerte fuiste condecorado_

 _Álzate una vez más ante mí_

 _Atiende mi llamado_

 _Obedeced mi mandado_

 _Bendecido por los cielos_

 _Maldecido por los infiernos_

 _Tres palabras de poder_

 _Tres sellos que has de obedecer_

 _Que vuestra hoja selle nuestro destino_

 _Que vuestra carne proteja nuestro pacto_

 _TRASCIENDE EL ESPACIO Y EL TIEMPO_

 _DESPERTAD DE VUESTRO DESCANSO_

 _JUNTOS VENCEROS LA CALAMIDAD_

 _JUNTOS ALCANZAREMOS LA ETERNIDAD_

 _PUESTO QUE TU AMO TE HA LLAMADO_

 _ESCLAVO DE LOS CINCO PRIMORDIALES_

 _MUESTRATE ANTE MÍ_

Y dichas palabras la magia en la zona exploto en su totalidad, el poder era tan denso que costaba respirar, el sello en el suelo poco a poco iba perdiendo su poder, dejando nuevas figuras presentes, quince figuras, quince entes cuyo poder no puede ser comprendido por simples mortales atadas a los tres magus presentes que las convocaron con los sellos en sus cuerpos como prueba de sus lazos, quince almas que fueron llamadas de su lugar de descanso al plano de los vivos por el deseo y la ambición de tres reyes, esa noche, los tres reyes habían ganado a sus generales….. 


End file.
